SCAR
by Muted Rainbow
Summary: FINISHED Hermione and Draco get to know each other at Hermione's Aunt's Manor over the summer. They come to hogwarts and bad things start happening. Will our lovers break or will they come out stronger?
1. Looking Back and Meeting Up

I would like to say that I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. I do own Cordelia Staran however! Please read and review! Happy reading!!

 "SCAR"

As the light from the sun invaded her room, Hermione Granger rolled over, avoiding this Natural Wake-up call as best she could. She snuggled up against the mass of soft skin, white-blonde hair, and silver eyes that lay next to her. The one who laid next to her felt her presence and embraced her warmly. She nuzzled her forehead into his chest, as she attempted to fall, once again, into a peaceful slumber.  He kissed her forehead and rested his head upon the mantle of her bed. The scent of roses filled the air and he could just see some mischievous roses peeking up through her window. Just last night he had climbed that trellis, much like a scene from _Romeo and Juliet._ They were seventeen now, no longer children. Summer was ending, and soon, they would be returning to a place where they would be rivals, and even enemies. Even as head boy and girl, they could not interact the way they would like. For, he was a Slytherin, and she a Gryffindor. 

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes as his beloved slept in his arms. He recalled all that had happened that summer, and how his hate for this girl, slowly, turned to love. 

+++

Hermione Granger sat at the kitchen table in her home. That morning her father revealed a very odd fact to her and her mother, Anelise Granger. He felt that they should know. Hermione had been counting how many times Draco had called her a "mudblood."

"74,368 times in the six years so far. I estimate that there will be at least 1,000 more by the time 7th year ends." She groaned. "If not more." 

"Hermione, dear, don't pay any attention to that boy." Said her father.

"I know, I shouldn't, I hate that horrid git. It's rather amusing how he has not found any other words, really, to insult me with." She replied, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"No dear, that's not what I meant." He said.

"Then what did you mean, Dad?" She asked, gazing up from her breakfast.

"What I mean, dearest, that you are not a mudblood. Do not let a Malfoy bring you down from your true Pureblood status."

Anelise and Hermione gaped.

"H.. How am I a pure blood? You're a muggle and mum's a witch.." She said, quite puzzled.

"I am, in fact, a wizard. I left the wizarding world because I grew tired of Death Eaters and You-Know-Who." 

Anelise rose from the table, dragging Hermione's father by the collar of his shirt. "You have some major explaining to do!"

Hermione still looked quite confused. She shrugged her shoulders, being a pureblood was indifferent to her. As long as she told no one, she could go about being normal. The only people who would care would be people she didn't like much anyways. Ron and Harry would still like her just the same. Draco, however, might look to her in a different light. 

+++

"So, Cordelia, are plans set for the summer for my Draco to redezvous with your niece?" Narcissa Malfoy inquired, twisting the phone cord around her finger. 

"Oh, yes, of course Narcissa. Draco is quite welcome to stay with us, since you and Lucius will be in Japan for the summer. I'm sure 'Mia will just adore having a companion here. Doesn't Draco attend Hogwarts?" Cordelia Staran replied. 

"Of course, It's one of the best." Narcissa relplied braggingly.

"Oh, well then, Mia attends as well. Perhaps they'll know each other. I can't remember if Mia if is a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. I'm fairly sure she –is- a Slytherin." 

"Really? Then I'm sure that Draco will know her. He is, of course, a Slytherin." 

"That's wonderful! I must go though, Narcissa. Good Bye!"

"Ja Ne!" Narcissa replied, practicing her Japanese. She placed the phone back down on the receiver and called Draco. "Draco, Come down here please."

Draco heard his mother beckoning. "Shit, right when it gets to a good part she decides to call me." He closed the book, sighing softly, set it down on his bed and walked downstairs. 

"Yes, Mother?"

"Draco, darling, As you know, your father and I are going to Japan for the summer. To ensure your safety, you will be staying with Cordelia Staran, my best friend, and her neice, who attends Hogwarts as well. She said that her niece is a Slytherin, so you may know her." Narcissa said.

"But.. Mum.. Do I –have- go to?"

"Yes Draco." She said sternly. "Now go pack your things."

Draco groaned and saw that there was no use in arguing; after 17 years, they still did not trust him at all. He sighed once more and walked back up the stairs to begin packing. 

+++

"Hermione!" Anelise Granger called from the lounge. "Come here for a moment."

Hermione bounded down the stairs, and into the lounge. "Yes, Mum?"

"You know you're staying with Cordelia this summer, correct?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said, wondering why her mum had interrupted her packing. "I was just packing now.."

"Yes dear, continue. But, remember your conservative clothes, I know the styles now-a-days. There will be a boy from Hogwarts there as well. Cordelia's best friend's son, I believe." She said, turning back to her newspaper.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and mumbled a "Yes, Ma'am." She had completely forgotten to ask who this boy was. 

+++

It was a bright clear, sunny day when Hermione Granger arrived at her Aunt Cordelia's Manor house. She wore her most comfortable jeans, the ones with the giant hole near the arse and her favorite red tank-top that laced up. Throughout her sixth year she had filled out (you wouldn't notice because how baggy her robes were) but she hadn't gained an inch in height. She was still her petite 5'3". Her masses of hair were still a bit unruly, not as much as they had been. She had two necklaces stringed around her neck. One with a silver ring on it and the other, made out of a reddish-maroon, black, silver and gold. Her feet were clad in flip flops, toenails, painted black along with her nails. Her brownish hair was tied half back with two red tendrils that she had colored with a marker on the way there, since her mother refused to let her dye it. (They had to take the "car") Headphones sat around her neck, blasting "SCAR" by Ayumi Hamasaki. She had listened to that song, so many times when she and Harry had fought. The ring around her neck was a promise ring, from him, to her. When she returned to Hogwarts, She would be with her man, once more.

They pulled up just as another car was pulling up. As she stepped out of the car a lovely figure stepped from the other. He was more punk looking than prep. His hair was white-blonde, spiked; he was dressed in fairly baggy blue jeans, a muscle shirt and a ball-chain necklace. 

  
Hermione had a vague feeling of déjà vu when she saw him. She only saw his backside, however. It was until he turned around, that she knew, truly, whom he was.

"MALFOY!?!" She screamed, dropping her bag to the ground.

"GRANGER!?!" He roared right back at her.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!?" They screamed in unison, both sending death glares towards one another.

"Oh.. well.." Cordelia chimed in, "It appears you already know.. each.. other…" 

The two enemies said nothing back, but they just stared on another down. 

+++


	2. Annoyances and a Truce

I would like to say that the title of this fan fiction, has nothing what-so-ever to do with the scar on Harry Potters head. It is a song by Ayumi Hamasaki, A very talented J-Pop singer. The song will be incorporated into this work later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Any of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling. I do own Cordelia Staran.

SCAR 

**Chapter II**

Hermione and Draco exchanged stares of mutilation and death. Their parents had already gone by the time Cordelia had found them outside, staring at each other as if they were going to kill one another. They stood in the front yard of the manor, not moving. Cordelia's house elves proceeded to carry their things to their room. 

"You know one another, I presume." She said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Hermione said.

"Shut it, MudBlood." Draco retorted.

"Well, kiddos, Got some bad news and good news."

"Oh god, What's the bad news; he's staying all summer isn't he? I finally get away from him, and here I see him again, at my Aunt's manor where I'm to stay the summer."

"How was I supposed to know? Had I known it was you Granger, I would've insisted to mother that I stayed home. She wouldn't want me hanging around filthy mudbloods."

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Fuck you Granger."

"SILENCE!" Cordelia roared. "You two may not like it, all though I never imagined that you would act like this, BUT, you're stuck with one another for the summer. So, Make the best of it."

Hermione lowered her head. "Yes, Ma'am." She replied.

Draco did the same.

"Now, the good news is that the manor is finally being remodeled; the bad news is you two have to share a room for the time being. Not for the whole summer, but for a good two weeks." Cordelia said sternly.

Both groaned.

"If I hear one complaint, I'll have you working in the kitchens like house elves!" Cordelia said sternly, "I'm quite fed up with your attitudes."

They nodded in reply.

"Now, off with you. Mia, Draco, you will be staying in Mia's room for the time being, when the guest room is done being remodeled, Draco, you may move your things into there."

"Yes, Aunt Cordelia." Hermione reliped, picking up her bag, one which had not been carried in by the house elves.

"Yes, Ms. Staran." Draco relplied very politely.

Draco, Hermione and Aunt Cordelia adjourned into the house.

+++

Draco threw his luggage onto one of the two beds, the bed with the least amount of frills (or so he thought). He groaned loudly as he started unpacking. 

How the fuck did I get stuck spending my summer with fucking Granger?  He thought. Why not Pansy, or Blaise or anyone in Slytherin, even Millicent! Why Granger? Ugh. Fuck. 

Hermione set her bags on the floor and stuck her Ayumi CD into the CD player that stayed next to her bed and tuned it to SCAR. Living in and out of the Muggle world allowed her access to many more neato contraptions that Draco didn't have a clue about. She turned it up full blast, so it echoed throughout the room.

_"Hajimete namida o mita hi wa nani mo_

_Dekizu ni tada tada te o nigirimashita"_

_(The day that I first saw tears I couldn't do anything_

_I just gripped your hand)_

_"Nakisukarete nemurikaketa koro boku no hou o mite_

_'gomen ne' to tusbuyaite sukoshi waraimashita"_

_(Tired from crying, about to fall asleep you turned to me and whispered_

_'I'm sorry,' and smiled a little)_

Hermione touched the ring that hung about her neck and sighed softly.

"Turn that fucking shit off." Draco screamed over it. Hermione just turned it down a bit, not replying to him.

She grabbed her pillows and started ripping cases off of them, she did the same with her comforter. Underneath the frilly mess were black pillowcases and a black comforter. She smirked at Draco as if to say "Ha ha, you picked the wrong bed." Draco scowled.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't like this arrangement anymore than you do. We should at least try and be civil." She said, rummaging through her things, looking for a good book to divulge her attention to.

"Whatever." He said coldly. 

She grabbed her favorite book, by a Muggle author, "_I Was a Teenage Fairy"_, and opened to part two. The best part of the book, she thought. By now, she had kicked off her sandals and let her hair hang down. Anyone would notice that she didn't look the same as she did at school. At school she had more of a professional air about her. Only her two best friends, Harry and Ron, knew what she was really like. 

Draco glanced over at her, noting how she did look different. She had on only a simple coat of lip-gloss, something she didn't even wear at school. She didn't look the same. She looked more, wild, fiery, daring. He knew that he didn't look the same either. The robes covered everything about his inner personality. He assumed that they did the same for her. He just couldn't bring himself to believe that this "fiery" looking woman was the smartest girl in school. He knew she was going to be head girl. He had already gotten his letter of acceptance as head boy. He closed his eyes and groaned again; just more time he'd have to spend with this heathen.

Hermione suddenly giggled outloud. She was obviously at her favorite part of the book. This was something Draco was not- expecting. Granger rarely showed emotion, unless she was telling him off, or if she was around Potter and Weasley. He ran his fingers through his white-blonde hair and sat down on his bed. 

"You know," she said, "If you strip away the covers on the pillows and comforter, they're red." She said suddenly. "The horrible pink things are just there to keep the other stuff clean." She said, going back to her book.

"…Thanks…" he said, as he started stripping away the coverings.

Hermione closed her book and put it in her bag. A bell rang.

"Well, time for dinner, You coming?" She said, walking toward the door.

"Sure.." Draco said, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

+++

After dinner the two adjourned to their room. Hermione grabbed her pajamas and went behind the Japanese screen that was in the room. The bathroom was all the way across the house and she didn't feel like walking. She started changing as Draco walked in. He saw the screen and the shadow from behind it. He stared. 

Wow. He thought. Is that really Granger back there?

She stepped out from behind the screen, while tying her hair back into a ponytail. "What're you staring at, Malfoy?" She looked at him accusingly. She was wearing blue plaid pajama pants and a blue tank top. 

Malfoy replied, "Nothing, Granger, just thought I saw something."

"Whatever." She said shrugging, turning to her bed.

"Hey, Granger, Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Down the hall, take the third corridor to the left, it's the second door on the right."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Wouldn't want you pissing all over the bed."

"Fuck off."

"Fuck yourself."

Draco walked out of the room, clothes in hand. Hermione crawled into her bed and leaned against the headboard. She sighed softly and touched the ring around her neck. "Oh I miss you Harry.." She said, into the sigh. "I'd much rather have you here than that stupid fuck, Malfoy…"

She had also noticed that he looked different. He looked so much more snobby at Hogwarts, what with the ties and the robes and such. Here, he almost looked like a normal person; he still, however, had a sense of arrogance about him. Suddenly a snowy owl came to her window. It was Hedwig. Hermione rushed to the window.

"Hello, Hedwig!" She said with delight. She set Hedwig onto a perch with some food as she read the letter from Harry.

_My dearest 'Mione,_

_I don't have much time to say anything,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I love you._

_-Harry_

She sighed softy. "Oh Harry… I love you too…" Her voice trailed off as she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote him back.

_Oh Harry!_

_Things are just awful!_

_Malfoy is staying the summer at Cordelia's too!_

_I hope to be off to Hogwarts early this year._

_I hope to see you there!_

_I got my acceptance letter for head girl!_

_I love you!_

_-Hermione_

She gave the parchment to Hedwig and watched the beautiful snowy owl fly off into the night. Hermione leaned against her window sill and gazed out into the stars. She stood there for a while, staring into space before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, to see that it was only Draco.

"Sorry, Granger, thought you had died."

"And I'm sure you would have –loved- it if I –had- died wouldn't you?"

"Not necessarily. I'm sure you're precious Potter would have been upset though. I, on the other hand, don't trouble myself with mudbloods."

"And I'm sure your little whore, Pansy, wouldn't mind terribly if I killed you either, since she's sleeping around with all of Slytherin."

"Don't you say that fucking shit about Pansy." He drew closer to her, a death glare on his face, once again.

"I'll say what I please; you know it's true." She glared.

"It was in the past. She even fucked Potter. Then she found me, and changed."

Hermione slapped Draco, leaving her handprint on his cheek, which was visible for quite a few seconds. "Harry would –never- do that Malfoy, he's not as low as you."

"And I, Granger, am not low; I am quite high in the food chain. Higher than a mudblood like you."

That utterly pissed Hermione off. "Listen Malfoy, I'm –not- a mudblood. I'm a fucking pureblood. I've only known for about two days, but that does not give you the right to call me a fucking mudblood, because I am not one. I am just as high and mighty as you, now, you fucking prick."

Draco gaped. Hermione? A pure blood?

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Can't face up to the fact that I'm just as good as you?" Hermione said.

"No, Granger, You'll never be as good as me. You are still below me." He turned and stalked off to his side of the room.

+++

Hermione sat on the window sill for about an hour after their fight. Her legs dangled out side of the window. Draco could have come and pushed her at any second. The wind blew gently and tossed her hair about her face. She gazed up at the stars. Hermione didn't even think to look back into the room to see what he was doing, or if he was planning to murder her by making her fall from the three-story window. She sighed and turned around.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've said those things." She couldn't believe that she was apologizing, but she figured that she might as well make the best of it.

He looked up at her face and saw that she was genuinely sorry. He replied, "I'm sorry too, Hermione. I shouldn't have said what I said either."

Hermione climbed back into the room. "Okay, I vote, that we should agree to be civil to one another and atleast attempt to enjoy each others company while we're stuck with one another for the entire summer. Come Hogwarts, nothing will ever be spoken of this, nor will anything change between us. Deal?" She held out her hand.

Draco took it, "Deal. But, Granger, wait. You got head girl right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm head boy."

Hermione groaned.

"I guess that means that we'll be forced to enjoy each others company at Hogwarts as well. So, let's do the best we can to get along and attempt to keep that peace between us during the school year. Okay?"

"Alright, It's settled then. We're putting aside our differences for the good of humanity." She replied.

Both laughed.


	3. Of Necklaces and Trees

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot! =) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Cordelia Staran is mine. 

Please continue reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'm trying to get out as many chapters as I can, as soon as I can. I've got most of the story laid out. The end is still vague to me though. I'll contemplate on that. But please, Give me your support and let me know how I'm doing! I apologize for this being a short chapter!

Scar 

**Chapter III**

Two weeks after their arrival, the guest room had been finished. Draco had gathered his things and begun repacking them, while Hermione sat on her bed singing along softly to Duty by Ayumi, flipping through her latest Manga as she sang.

_"dare mo ga sagashite hoshigatte iru mono_

_"sore" wa itsuka no mirai ni aru to_

_boku mo minna mo omoikonde iru yo ne_

_na no ni ne masaka kako ni aru da nante_

_ittai dore hodo no hito kidzukeru darou_

_yosou mo tsukanai"_

(Everyone is convinced

that that "thing" they're searching

for is in the future.

But how many people have realized

that "it" is actually in the past?

I can't even guess.)

Draco plopped onto his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey Mia?" He had taken to calling her Mia. It was so much easier to say than "Hermione."

"Mmm-hmm?" she said, not looking up.

"I can't find my necklace; have you seen it?" He asked, looking under the bed.

"Oh Yeah. You asked me to hold it a day or so ago, and I just never gave it back." She said, reaching around her neck to unfasten it.

"Oh yeah. Whoops."

"Here, Catch." She said, flinging it across the room with out even looking up. 

Draco ducked and the necklace hit the wall. "Jesus Granger, you could've taken my head off." 

"No, Malfoy, You just can't catch."

Both burst out into a fit of laughter. Draco walked to the wall to retrieve his necklace. He clasped it back around his neck, and for a moment, it smelled like her. It had been weeks since they had last called each other by their last names. Hermione closed her manga and rolled over onto her back. She reached over and picked up her necklace with the ring on it. She stared at it for a moment, the placed it back on her bedside table.

"Missing Potter?" He scowled at the mention of Harry's name.  
  


"A bit, I'm sure you miss Pansy too." She said, gazing up at the ceiling.

"A bit." 

+++

Draco pursed his lips and grumbled, "I don't know how the hell she ever talked me into this…" 

Hermione hopped over rock after rock as they walked through the forest near Cordelia's manor. She smiled happily and took in the fresh air and the sounds of the forest. Hermione found her favorite tree and kicked off her flip flips. She grabbed the lowest branch and scrambled up it, to what she referred to as her "perch." Hermione reached into a hole in the tree and grabbed a spare copy of her favorite book. 

"Mia… Come down! You're going to fall!" Draco said, looking up at her. 

"No, I won't. I've been up here a thousand times and I've never fallen before."

"Fine then, if you fall, it's not my fault, but I'm not going to be the one to explain to Potter why you broke a leg." Draco said, leaning against the tree.

"C'mon, Draco. Climb on up. A little tree won't hurt you!" She said, putting her book away.

"No way are you getting me up in that tree, Mia." 

"Oh come on, live a little." She said, leaning over the branch, her cleavage showing a bit. At this point, she was leaning way over and lost her grip ust as Draco looked up. Hermione screamed, and fell from the tree.

Draco caught her and they landed with a thud on the ground. Her arms were clenched around his neck. He just held her. Her breathing was ragged and deep. She was trembling and looked as though she was about to cry.

"Shh… Shh, Mia.." Draco said, holding her. He never would have pictured himself trying to calm down a girl, Hermione in the least. Her rain his fingers over her back.

"I… I should have listened…"

Then, Draco did something that no one would have ever suspected. He kissed Hermione Granger, on the forehead. Hermione barely noticed. Her head was rested on his chest and she was sobbing. 

…What did I just do? I kissed Granger's forehead. What's wrong with me…? Draco thought. He quickly dismissed it as just trying to comfort a friend. What!?! A friend? Now what's really wrong with me? I'm considering Granger as a friend. And I kissed her. I'm so confused… He thought, still holding her.

"Mia, It's getting late, We'd better head back to the Manor."

She had finally stopped crying and her head was just resting against his shoulder. Hermione nodded her head, "Okay.."

They stood up.

"And Draco, Thanks for catching me."

"Anytime." Draco kept his arm around her. For some reason, it just felt right.

+++


	4. The Ball and Fluff

Hey everyone! Thanks once again for all of the support. I spent half of my history class today, just outlining the first part of the story and what's going to happen, so be expecting chapters often! =) If anyone would like me to email them with updates, send an email to jediknightariana@yahoo.com. I'll be glad to tell you as soon as the next chapter is posted! Please keep reading and reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own the characters at the Staran Ball and Cordelia! =) All of the Ayumi songs (The ones with Japanese romanjii) in here are copyrighted to her. I'm only borrowing the lyrics.

**Scar**

**Chapter IV**

It had been a week and one half since Hermione's fall from the tree. She and Draco had grown quite close in those two weeks. Draco had moved into the guest bedroom, which was next to hers. Hermione had locked her door and was applying make up at her vanity. This was the first Staran ball she had ever attended, even though her aunt threw them every year. Draco, on the other hand, had been attending the Staran balls for quite a few years now. She was clad in a very stunning dress. It began a light gray at the top and at the bottom it was faded to black. It's straps were rhinestones, to accent the ones that scattered about the bottom part of the dress, as well as a few on the top. Her hair was down and curled elegantly. She sat, applying dark eye shadow then light, to create a shadowy effect. She applied a coat of dark red lipstick, mascara and blush, then she was ready. She looked like royalty. 

Draco stood in his room, dressed and ready. He looked handsome, as always. He walked out into the hall and down the stairs. This would be his first Staran Ball without his parents. 

"Hello, Draco." Cordelia said.

"Hello, Ms. Staran." He said, leaning against the banister of the staircase.

"I'm sure Hermione will be ready promptly, she was almost finished when I was just up there a few moments ago." Cordelia said, smoothing out her dress.

"Alright. Thank you." Draco said, politely.

Cordelia walked off, preparing for her guests to begin arriving. 

Draco held a single white rose in his hand, as he awaited the decent of the girl whom had captured his heart in so little time. He had been falling hard for her, ever since that fatal day when she fell from the tree. Draco hummed a song that came on Hermione's "CD" player sometimes. It was on her Ayumi "LOVEppers" CD. It was called LOVE~destiny~.

"nee doushite konna ni mo kurushii no ni

anata ja nakya dame de soba ni itai n darou

nee sore demo hon no sasayaka na koto o

shiawase ni omoeru jibun ni nareta"

(Why, even though it hurts so much,

can't I think of anyone but you and I want to be with you?

But I'm used to how I think of even small

Things as happy memories.)

Tonight was the night that he would tell her that he loved her, and finally share his thoughts with her. His thoughts of his girlfriend Pansy had been gone for a long while now. As he looked up the stairs, a door opened. He stood up straight and gazed up, hoping to see her.

Hermione descended the stairs; a pearly white smile adorned her face. She saw Draco waiting at the bottom and she smiled more. 

Draco stared in awe. Never in his life had he seen anything as beautiful. Suddenly, he felt very protective of her. 

She reached the bottom of the stairs and took his hand. Her handed her the white rose. She smiled and smelt it, touching it gently to her lips. A camera flashed. 

Hermione blushed slightly to see her aunt holding a wizard camera. "You two look absolutely adorable." Cordelia commented.

"I want a copy of that." Draco said, as he placed his arm around Hermione. 

Cordelia checked the clock and ran off to the kitchens to check on the food that her house elves were preparing. Candles lighted the ballroom where they stood, to greet the guests. It was decorated in a summer fashion, filled with flowers and garlands of ivy. 

"Mia, I need to talk to you…" He said, right as the first guests entered.

"We'll have to talk later Draco; it's time to play hostess." She laughed softly and hugged him, and then she left his side to mingle with the first guests. 

The guests, who were arriving quickly now, were very stunned to see such a beautiful young woman, especially the younger males. Of course, the girls fawned over Draco. He dismissed them quickly. The boys surrounded Hermione and offered her dance after dance and glass of punch after glass of punch. She smiled and refused a few things. Occasionally she would dance with one of them. After the last waltz the walked off of the dance floor, a handsome young man named Ryan following her. He attended an American Magic school that was much like Hogwarts. She turned to her entourage, and smile graciously.

"Gentlemen, I must excuse myself for the time being. I promised a dear friend the next dance." Hermione said, leaving the boys to groan.

Hermione went looking for Draco. She spied a circle of girls in a far corner of the ballroom. She walked over fairly sure that Draco was amidst them. 

"Oh Draco! Dance with me!!" One of them said.

"No! Me!" objected another.

"Why should I bloody hell dance with any of you?" he roared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now, Draco, that's not very nice." Hermione said, walking up to the circle, a pouty look on her face. "These girls are just looking for a little fun." She smiled. He melted at the sight of her smile and stood up, an angry look still on his face."

"Shut it, Granger, and come dance with me." He said playfully as he took her arm. The two walked out to the ballroom floor.

"Ugh, why does he dance with her, but none of us?" Said one of the girls.

"Who is she?" said another.

One of the girls just smirked. "Oh, that's Hermione Granger, the smartest, but yet, one of the most unpopular girls at Hogwarts."

"Why would Draco Malfoy want –her-!?" One scoffed.

The girl who had revealed who Hermione Granger was replied, "I have no clue; last I heard, the little bitch was a mudblood.

All of the girls gasped. "MUDBLOOD!?"

"The Malfoy's hate mudbloods more than anyone. Why would he be near one, let alone, dancing with one?" 

The girls pondered that thought, while the two they gossiped danced happily.

"Did you have fun dancing with your entourage?" Draco said, twirling her about the floor.  
  


"I suppose, they're rather boring actually. You're much more fun." She said, laughing slightly.

Draco laughed softly. "You would think that you had turned into Blaise or someone the way you're surrounded by all of those guys, like she always is."

"Why would I ever want to be like her?" Hermione rolled her eyes. The orchestra began to play a slow song and the candles floating above them dimmed. 

"I don't know…" He trailed off, holding her. The two just danced for a while, enjoying the other's company until Draco spoke up.

"Mia…like I said before, I need to talk to you." He said, pulling her a bit closer, smelling her hair.

"Mm-hmm?" She said, closing her eyes.

"Hermione, I think I'm falling in love with you." He said, biting his lower lip, waiting for a response from her. 

Hermione's eyes popped open a look of shock upon her face. "I…I have to go." She said, letting go of him, before the song had ended.

"Mia, wait…" he said, grabbing her by the arm.

"No, let go of me." She said, turning around; her eyes were filled with tears.

He let go of her. He could never hold her against her will. He truly was falling in love with her.

+++

Hermione escaped to her room and opened her window. She sat on the sill, in her dress, her feet dangling over the side of the manor. Her shoes lay on the ground. She let the wind toss and tumble her hair while she thought.

He loves me? Me, Hermione Granger, a former mudblood? How could he love me? Me of all people? I admit we've grown closer and much friendlier toward each other. But Love? I do find myself thinking of him more than Harry now though. I don't even miss Harry anymore. Sure, It'd be nice to see him. But, here with Draco… I'm… Happy. But, I'm supposed to love Harry. Oh I'm so confused! 

Hermione picked up the promise ring that Harry gave to her and the rose that Draco gave her. She smelled the rose again, taking in its sweet scent. Then, she noticed something she didn't notice before, another ring was inside the rose. It was a thin silver band with a tiny black onyx and a red ruby on it, side by side. It was inscribed, "I love you Mia."

Hermione sighed softly to herself. 

Draco, or Harry? She thought as she stared at the rings. The one from Harry was a silver band inscribed with their names and forever with two diamonds and one ruby. The one from Draco was so different, red and black with a simple message of "I love you Mia" on it. They were both symbols of two people she cared about. A material possession didn't matter in this case. Both rings were elegant and had a purpose but they would not affect her decision. She sighed softy for a moment then placed the ring Draco gave her on her finger.

At that moment, Draco knocked then opened the door. "Can I come in?"

Hermione nodded and continued to gaze out the window.

Draco walked over and stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Mia… I…" He started.

"Draco," she interrupted, "I love you too."

+++

AN: By the way, I apologize for the lyrics always being messed up, Microsoft word hasn't been nice to me lately =) So I apologize. I try to center and italicize them, and it messes up when I upload. I'll figure it out eventually. Thanks again for all of the reading and reviewing!!


	5. Thinking is Dangerous and Diagon Alley

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing please! It really gives me motivation to write!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I'm quite sure JK Rowling would be pissed if I claimed they were mine! So, I don't want to upset her, or we'll never get to book 7. So, I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters. I do own Cordelia Staran. 

Scar 

**Chapter V**

Draco sat in a large comfortable looking chair in the lounge with Hermione on his lap, indulging her time into a book. Her stroked her hair and cuddled her from time to time. The two hadn't been dating because they had no way to contact their former lovers. Harry and Pansy were unreachable. Draco and Hermione coped as well as they could with out placing a title on their relationship. It was as if they were both single and we're just flirting with an occasional make-out session on the couch. The ring Draco gave her never came off of her finger. Harry's simply sat near her bedside, still on the chain that she wore it on. 

Hermione closed her book and sighed softly. 

Draco kissed her shoulder gently and inquired, "Something wrong, baby?"

"I was just thinking…" She said, trailing off.

"You should really stop doing that, it's bad for you. But seriously, what's on your mind?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulder, his arms wrapped about her waist.

"Draco, what's going to happen when summer ends? When we go back to Hogwarts?" She said; her eyes cast downward.

Draco rubbed her shoulders, "Why should anything have to change?"

"You're a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor. We're supposed to be enemies. We have been for the past six and a half years… Until this summer. Everyone thinks I'm a MudBlood, and you practically eat them for breakfast. You'd be staking your reputation on me. There's Pansy and Harry." She said, sighing again.

"You've really put some thought into this Mia." He said, rubbing her stomach gently. "Are you saying that you want to end this when summers over? I know for a fact that this has been the greatest summer… ever."

Hermione didn't respond. She just turned the ring on her finger around and around in a circle.

"Mia… I don't want to lose you. I don't want you leaving me for some prick who can't treat you like you should be treated, only because you were with him before and things were fine."

Tears welled up into Hermione's eyes. She got off of Draco's lap and turned to face him. "Don't say that about Harry." Tears simply cascaded down her face. 

"Mia…" Draco stood up and went to hold her. "Baby, don't cry." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away and he let her go. He knew better than to hold onto her if she didn't want to be touched. 

"We have to end this before we go back. That's the only way. We made that pact in the beginning of the summer to return things to the way they were, with the exception of a bit more peace towards the other." She said, still crying.

Draco couldn't bear to look at her. It tore him apart knowing that he couldn't do anything to help her. "Mia, this is tearing me apart. You tell me you love me, and now you're saying that you don't?" 

Hermione stayed silent.

"Well fine, thank you very much." He retorted and walked out of the room. 

Hermione threw herself on the couch and sobbed. "It's not that I don't love you. It's just that I can't be with you… right now…" she whispered to herself. She did truly love him. She just had to figure out a way to break up with Harry so he wouldn't be crushed. She took off Draco's ring and held it in her hand. She squeezed it tightly and held it close to her heart. It was the first time she had ever taken it off. She then retreated to her room. 

"anata wa hitori se o muke  
heya o dete ikimashita  
soshite kokoro ni onaji kizu o tsukurimashita"

(You turned your back  
and left the room.  
And made the same wounds in my heart.)

+++

Draco walked around outside. He paced around in front of the house. He finally just started walking around it. It was a lovely night outside. The sun had gone down a few hours before hand. It was dark and the sky was very lit with stars. The moon was full and very beautiful that night. Anyone who was outside could have stood in awe at the moon for a good five minutes. 

He began talking to himself. "Why would she tell me she loved me if she knew this was going to happen. Ugh. It makes no sense. Why would she lie to me. She must've wanted to bring me down so she could be with Potter. Why would anyone want to be with that brainless git? This is why I'm head boy. I'm the smartest, most intelligent male at that stupid school. And now, the girl I'm madly in love with doesn't love me anymore. Some how I'll have to make her see. Well… Perhaps I should just go and apologize. I did say some pretty bad things." By this time in his conversation with himself, he had made it half way around the manor to where her room was. 

Draco looked up to see what part of the house he was at. "How convenient." He said aloud. "I'm right outside her window."

+++

Hermione lay on her bed crying. She wished she had told Draco what she wanted to do. It wasn't that she didn't love him. Hell, she loved him more than she loved Harry. She just needed time to figure out a way to break it to Harry. Of course, Draco would have no problem breaking it to Pansy. He had broken up with so many people. She, on the other hand, had never broken up with anyone. She had just hurt the person she loved above everyone else. 

+++

Draco looked up at her window. It was three stories up. Even from the ground he could here the slight murmur of her sobs.

Well, here goes nothing. He thought.

Draco placed his foot on the rose trellis and began to climb up. He hit a few thorns every now and then, but other than that, he was up at the third story window, in no time. He climbed into her room through the window. Draco walked over to her bed and sat on it. He reached over and patted her back.

"Mia, I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate. I just don't want to lose you. You mean the world to me, and more." 

"It's not that I don't love you. I just can't be with you. I don't want to hurt Harry, nor you. When I work things out with him, we will be free to be together." She said, pulling him down with her. She snuggled against him, burying her head into his chest. 

Draco wrapped his arms around her. "I understand too, baby. I need to work things out with Pansy as well." Draco kissed her forehead. 

"I love you, Draco." Hermione said, looking into his eyes. 

"I love you too, Hermione." He kissed her forehead softly. 

"Draco, I have one more question…" She gazed deeply into his eyes, love for him, filling her own.

"What is it baby?"

"Will you make love to me?"

Draco leaned down and kissed her on the neck. Neither ever looked back.

+++

As the light from the sun invaded her room, Hermione Granger rolled over, avoiding this Natural Wake-up call as best she could. She snuggled up against the mass of soft skin, white-blonde hair, and silver eyes that lay next to her. The one who laid next to her felt her presence and embraced her warmly. She nuzzled her forehead into his chest, as she attempted to fall, once again, into a peaceful slumber.  He kissed her forehead and rested his head upon the mantle of her bed. The scent of roses filled the air and he could just see some mischievous roses peeking up through her window. Just last night he had climbed that trellis, much like a scene from _Romeo and Juliet._ He closed his eyes, recollecting the summer.

He finally recounted every memory that he had made this summer with her. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. Today would be their last day before the boarded the Hogwarts Express to return to school. Today they had to go to Diagon Alley and get their things. Both had gotten most of their stuff already, but there were a few little things that they still needed to pick up. 

Draco gently blew a soft stream of air onto Hermione's cheek. "It's time to wake up, baby." He whispered.

"Uh-uh." She murmured while shaking her head gently.

"Remember, we have to go to Diagon Alley today. We still have things to get for tomorrow." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. Going back to Hogwarts meant "breaking up" with the girl he loved.

Hermione muttered a "fine" and rolled over and attempted to open her eyes. "Argh. Light. Too. Bright." Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she gazed up to see a smiling Draco looking down upon her. 

"Morning sleepy-head." He said, smiling.

"Hi." She replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She went to sit up and felt a sharp pang in her abdomen; it reminded her of what they had shared last night.

"You know, It's 11 now. We probably should get going." He said wrapping his arms around her in a 'good-morning hug.'

"Yeah, probably. You can get dressed, but give me a minute. I'm still half-asleep here." She yawned. 

"Fine, fine." He kissed her gently on the top of her head, got his boxers from the floor, slid them on, crawled out of Hermione's bed and went to his room to change.

His ring was back on her finger now and she would never take it off. She'd lie to her friends and say it was a gift from her aunt. She stretched for a moment then got out of bed. She went to her closet and found something to wear. She chose a pair of jeans with ripped up bottoms from stepping on them so much, a plain black tank top, and her black van's with the star shoe laces. Hermione went to her mirror and looked at her self.

"Well I look like utter crap this morning." She said to herself.

Hermione charmed her hair to make it look decent, so that it would lie normal; a bit poofy, but not much. Then she added a coat of clear lip gloss; her lips were chapped a bit. She stretched once more then walked out of her room and toward Draco's room. She knocked on the door and walked in. He was sitting on the bed, looking like a god, in a sexy black muscle shirt, blue jeans, vans and of course, the trademark ball-chain necklace. She walked over and straddled his lap, facing him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning." He said, hugging her tightly.

"G-morning." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With his shirt as tight as it was she saw the outline of something. She found a silver chain around his neck that she had never noticed before. She pulled the chain at the back of his neck and saw what was on it. A ring, almost identical to hers, only, fit for him. The band on his was larger and the stones were inset into the silver. In her ring, the stones were set side by side in a "set" that was made of silver. 

"Where'd this come from?" she inquired.

"I got it at the same time I got yours." He said.

Hermione looked down at her own ring. "Is this a promise ring?"

"Only if you want it to be." He replied, twisting his fingers into her hair.

"Can we wait a bit to call it one?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course, baby." He smiled and squeezed her close.

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

"I never want this day to end, Mia. I don't want to have to give you up." Draco cuddled her close. 

"I know… But it has to." Her voice had a slight hint of sadness, even though she tired to hide it.

Draco held her close for a while, and then finally spoke up. "We should go, Mia."

Hermione nodded and crawled off of his lap. "Okay."

+++

Diagon Alley was a bustling and busy place, the day before the train to Hogwarts left. The streets and shops were packed. Hermione and Draco apparated there from her Aunt's house. They landed in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They took to their separate ways in the shop. They had to pretend even in Diagon Alley that they hated each other. Hermione looked about for a dress robe. She found a stunning one, the price didn't meet her appeal though. 

Perhaps I'll just have Aunt Cor. send me one, It depends on what theme the Yule Ball is this year. Yes, that works. That'll save me a lot of time. She thought. 

Hermione was suddenly pummeled by a mass of red hair. "Ginny!?" she said, in fear that the others were here and in excitement because she had missed her friend.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said. "We were just looking for you. Harry sent an owl to your aunt's house and she replied saying that you and Malfoy were here buying last minute stuff." She scowled at Draco's name. 

"Umm, who is 'we?'" She inquired, her face was flushed. 

"We, are we." Hermione turned around to an all-too-familiar voice. The voice belonged to Harry. Ron was standing next to him, and Lavender next to Ron. 

She put on a fake smile as she eyed Draco out of the corner of her eye. "Hey!" 

Draco had seen them come in, but had done his best not to let it get to him. It got to him the moment Harry embraced Hermione in a tight hug, then a quite passionate kiss. She had her head rested onto his shoulder. Hermione sent out a pleading look to Draco as if to say, "Please baby, don't let this get to you. It's only a façade." Draco just turned around; he couldn't bear to look. 

"I'm so sorry you had to spend your summer with Malfoy, Mione. Atleast you won't have to interact with him much at Hogwarts." He said.

"Summer, actually, wasn't too bad. He was quite civil. I will have to interact with him though; he's head boy." She faked a groan.

"Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry." Harry said.

"Yeah. So, How bad was your summer really? I couldn't imagine having to put up with Malfoy's shit for even a day." Ron chimed in, his arm resting around Lavender.

"I already said. It wasn't too bad. We fought quite a bit, but we decided to be civil and work together so that our summers wouldn't be complete fucked. Plus, we have to do it anyways during the Year." Hermione replied.

"Wow. Malfoy working together with someone?" 

"Yeah, I know, weird huh? Well, I still have some shopping to do. So, how about we meet up in about an hour near the pub?"

"Why don't we come with you?" Ron suggested.

"Because, I don't think you could stomach Malfoy. I've had to all summer; I know how to handle him now. I'll be fine. Really." Hermione said, praying that they would buy it. 

"Fine. We'll meet you at the pub in about an hour." Harry said, giving her one last kiss. Then, He, Ginny, Ron and Lavender walked out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Hermione sighed a sigh of relief and went to find Draco, who was all the way across the store. 

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" She said, embracing him.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a façade, right?" He inquired, a hurt look on his face.

"Yes. It's only a façade. But, If we encounter them again, like we will in an hour. Start acting like we used to. Please."

"Don't worry, Granger, now shut your fucking mouth and kiss me." He looked down on her, smiling.

She laughed softly and kissed him gently. "I knew you had it in ya, Malfoy."

+++

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender waited for Hermione at the pub. They sat around a table. 

"Do you think that Malfoy will tag along with her here?" Ginny asked.

"Probably." Ron scowled.

"Fucking git." Harry said. "I can't believe I left her alone all summer with him."

"At least they were civil toward each other." Lavender chimed in.

"I just can't see, Malfoy being civil to her." Harry said. "They hate each other."

"Maybe he changed." Lavender suggested.

  
"I doubt it. Malfoy has always had some really fat bug lodged up his ass. Why would he choose to remove that bug to be civil to her."

"I don't know. It's possible." Lavender said.

"Why would he even associate with her, he despises muggle-borns." Ron said.

"Do I look like I know!?!" Lavender shouted. "I just said that maybe he had changed over the summer. I never said for a fact that he did."

Ron kissed Lavender on the cheek. "We know; we were just giving you a hard time."

Everyone laughed.

+++

Hermione looked at the clock on top of Gringotts. "Oh dear." She said quietly.

"What?" Draco said, coming up behind her.

"I told Harry I meet them at the pub in 15 minutes."

"Are you going to go?"

"I have to. You're welcome to come." She said, hoping he would.

"And be stared at and criticized by your friends."  
  
"I guess that means you're not coming?" She said, a sad look adorned her face.

"I think I'll take all of your stuff back to the manor, then I'll apparate here later, about 30 minutes after you meet them, and I'll come tell you that we have to go. I don't really feel like being criticized by Potter and Weasley." Draco said.

"Okay…" She trailed off. "I'll see you in 45 minutes, then, okay?"

"Okay." Draco said, sighing. He turned to leave, to apparate back to the manor.

"Draco?" Hermione said.

"Yes?"

"It's only a façade."

"I know." He said. He only wished that he knew for sure that it was, in fact, a façade. It was all too real to him. 

"Draco. I love you." Said quietly, as he turned to apparate back. 

"I love you too, Granger." He said as he apparated to the Manor. 

+++

Hermione made her way to the pub and walked in and found her friends. "Hey guys." She said, walking over and sitting down, next to Harry.

A mass of 'hellos', 'heys' and such came at her as she sat down. 

"So, where's that git, Malfoy?" Ginny inquired.

"He went back to the manor to see when Aunt Cordelia wanted us back for dinner." 

"Oh." Harry said wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"Atleast he's not here with us, right?" Lavender offered.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "I was getting sick of his bullshit. He so vain. He thinks he's the greatest thing that ever lived." She stated, rolling her eyes.

But wait. She thought. He is the greatest thing that ever lived. 

+++

Draco paced around his room desperately waiting for 30 minutes to pass. He turned on her "cd" player, after she had explained to him numerous times how to work it. 

"Ah deatta ano koro wa  
subete ga bukiyou de  
toomawari shita yo ne  
kizu tsukeatta yo ne  
  
Ah itsu ka eien no  
nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru yo ni"

(Ah- when we met  
we were so awkward  
We've taken the long road;  
we've hurt each other along the way  
  
Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep)

Draco sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Just waiting 15 minutes now was killing him. The thought of her being romantical with Harry was killing him even more. He knew it was only a façade but it still hurt. He wished that she didn't have to put of this façade. He knew she didn't want to hurt him. He was still contemplating how he would break the news to Pansy. It wouldn't be too hard. He never really cared about her to begin with. Hermione, he did care about. He was perfectly ready to stake his reputation on her. She just had to make it so they could be together.

He knew that he would get shunned and even outcasted, but he didn't care. She wasn't a mudblood like everyone thought. Even if she was a mudblood he would have loved her. He glanced up at the clock. 

"Well, it's time to play a selfish bastard who hates "mudbloods." Draco said to himself and then apparated into Diagon Alley. 

+++

Hermione sat laughing and joking with her friends. How she had missed them. She heard the clock chime. It was 6 now and Draco would be back soon. She touched the ring on her finger and smiled. 

Draco burst stood outside of the pub then burst through the doors. "Granger!" He shouted.

"The fuck do you want, Malfoy?" Harry roared back, standing up, his arm around Hermione. 

"Was I talking to you? No. I was talking to Granger." Draco said, walking over to the table. 

"Fuck off Malfoy." Harry said, sitting back down, his arm still tightly around Hermione. 

Draco turned to Hermione. "Your aunt said dinner's almost done and she wants you home soon." He said, scowling. 

"Okay. I guess that means I have to leave." She faked a sad look to the group. 

"You don't have to leave Mione. You can be a little late, can't you?" Harry pleaded.

"Aunt Cor is really strict about mealtimes. She was brought up that way." Hermione lied. 

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Mione." Harry said, kissing her gently. 

Draco kept his face emotionless. Inside, he was hurting. 

"Bye Harry. Bye Guys. I'll see you tomorrow at Platform 9 ¾." She smiled.

Draco and Hermione walked out of the pub and apparated back to the manor. When they arrived, they embraced in a hug and then kissed passionately. 

+++


	6. The Hogwarts Express: A

**Disclaimer: ** I only own Cordelia Staran and, of course the plot; JK Rowling owns everything else!

Authors Note: Sorry! I didn't know about the Apparation thing. Just disregard that. It's been a bit since I've read the books. I know, shame on Satine. If I mess up anything else, just let me know. =)  Hope you like this chapter! It's only Part 1!! Part II may not be up for a bit. I have a lot to do this weekend, so, if it's not up, I'm terribly sorry!! Please don't hate me!! **Thanks** to all of my lovely reviewers!!

SCAR 

**Chapter VI**

**Part A**

Draco Malfoy rolled out of bed at a wonderful 7:34 AM. He ran his fingers through his silvery-blonde hair and stood up unsteadily. Today was the day they went back to Hogwarts to begin their 7th year. As Head Boy, he would be bogged down with a lot of responsibilities, not to mention being the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team on the side. He yawned sleepily and stretched. Draco crept out of his room and into the one next door. 

He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He let his fingers graze over her cheek and into her hair. He whispered softly to her, "Hermione, it's time to wake up. It's 7:30"  
  


She groaned a bit and rolled over, trying to get as much sleep as she could. 

"Mia, get up. We've got to leave in an hour." He said. The train was leaving earlier than usual from Platform 9 and ¾. Draco wondered why; It must be very important. 

"Mmm, Draco, no. It doesn't leave 'til 10." She mumbled, whining. 

"Mia, remember, it's leaving earlier this year? At 9?" Draco said, caressing her hair. 

Hermione groaned. "Aww… Crap." The sleepy brunette opened her eyes. She sat up slowly after her eyes adjusted to the light. Draco stood over her, wearing only pajama pants and no shirt.

"Hi." She said, yawning.

"Good morning." He said. "Now that you're up, I'm going to go get dressed."

She pouted and grabbed him by his pajama pants, pulling him toward her. "Stay a bit. It's our last day together, for now anyways." Hermione latched her arms around his waist and rested her head on his stomach. 

He ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. "I know, Mia. But, knowing how long it takes both of us to get ready… We can cuddle when we're done."

"Hmph. You're no fun, Draco." She pouted playfully.

"I know, I know. I spoil all of your fun. Now will you kindly detach yourself from me?"

"No." She said, kissing his stomach playfully.

Draco grabbed her arms and pulled them from around his waist. "If you won't let go, then I'll just have to pry away from you." He smiled.

Hermione put on the cutest pouty look she possibly could. Draco resisted and kissed her forehead, then walked out of her room. Hermione sighed happily, laughing softly. She smiled and crawled out of her bed and placed her feet on the plush carpet. She walked to her closet and pulled out what she would wear on the train, a simple black tank top that laced up and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her favorite red flip-flops. As Hermione walked to the bathroom she tied her hair into a messy ponytail. She brushed her teeth and applied mascara, a bit of eye shadow and a bit of lip gloss. She untied her hair and brushed it. She decided to leave it down. It was apparent that she had dressed for comfort. On her way to Draco's room, she grabbed her Reddish-Maroon jacket that had Gryffindor embroidered onto the back in gold and her name in gold on the front. They had begun a new tradition at Hogwarts last year, giving out house jackets. 

+++

Back in Draco's room he was scurrying around to make sure he had everything packed. He, too, had also dressed for comfort. He was wearing jeans, vans, and a fairly form-fitting black tee shirt. The necklace with his ring was tucked beneath his shirt. There was a faint outline of if being there but one had to get close to him to be able to see it. 

Hermione knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Draco said, still looking for anything he missed while packing his trunk.

Hermione opened the door and walked in. She walked over to Draco's bed and sat down. "Doing some last minute packing, I see?" She said, watching him scurry about the room.

"Yeah. There were a few things I forgot." He laughed softly as he put his last robe into his trunk. 

Draco went and sat on the bed beside Hermione. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"We should get going." Hermione said quietly.

"We should."

"Let's go, Malfoy."

"M'kay, Granger." Draco bent over and gave her a soft, loving kiss on her lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Hermione said, standing up and walking toward the door. 

+++

The train whistle of the Hogwarts express blew, signaling that there was only 10 minutes left until it pulled out of Platform 9 and ¾. Hermione boarded the train with Ron and Harry. Draco was scowling. Not because he was putting on an act, but because he wanted to be the one she was with. 

Out of nowhere a mass of blondish hair attacked Draco, pummeling him to the ground of the train hallway. It was Pansy. (AN: I don't know what Pansy looks like, so I'm making it up. =] ) 

"Oh! Drakie!! I missed you so much over the summer. Poor you, having to spend all summer with that horrid, mudblood, Granger. It must have been absolutely horrible." Pansy pushed him into the nearest empty train compartment, room thing. "Don't worry, baby, Pansy will make it all better." Pansy started smothering him with kisses. 

"Get off of me, Pansy." He pushed her off, scowling. _What would Hermione think if she saw this…_

"Oh, Drakie, you can't mean that." She said, her eyes tearing up slightly. Her shirt was a bit too low for his taste and her skirt practically showed her arse. 

"Look, Pansy, I don't like you. I don't want you trying to get into my pants every second of the day." He scowled.

Pansy ran out of the room in tears. 

"Stupid whore." He said aloud to himself. _Perhaps, I'll go spy on Mia…_ he thought. 

+++

Hermione sat next to Harry. Ron was quickly popping Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into his mouth.

"Oh, Nasty!" He said as he spit out a greenish colored one. "Mold." 

Harry and Hermione laughed as Lavender walked into the compartment.   
  


"What did I miss?" The sleek brunette asked. 

"Oh nothing, Just Ron scarfing down some B.B.E.F.B.s and accidentally coming across a mold flavored one." Hermione replied, smirking a bit. 

Harry and Hermione's hands were intertwined. She looked a bit unsteady and nervous. She played it off though as nervousness for being the new head girl. 

Draco walked along the hallway of the Hogwarts Express. He stopped at the cabin where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were sitting around, laughing and talking. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Well, well, well, it's the Mystery Machine gang. You even have the dog." Draco looked toward Ron who was stuffing his face.

"What the fuck do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat, gripping Hermione's hand tighter.

Ron stood up from his chair. "Yeah, either get the fuck out, or state your business, then leave." Said Ron, fists up and teeth clenched.  

"Do you really think I came to see the pretty boy and his dog? McGonagall wants to see Granger and myself in the Head Cabin." Draco said, coolly. 

"I'd better go." Hermione spoke up. "I'd hate to keep Professor McGonagall waiting. I'm sure there are very important duties she ne—" Hermione was suddenly cut off by Draco.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Granger, and lets go. I don't want to spend any more time with you then I have to; I already spent all summer around you. That was enough." He said.

"I'll be back in a minute guys." Hermione said and walked out with Draco.

"I swear to God, if he even touches her, I'll have his skin for a blanket." Harry said, eyeing the door, a scowl upon his face.

"Can I help?" Ron asked.

Lavender thumped him on the head, mumbling something about the two boys being morbid. 

+++

"Are we really going to see McGonagall?" Hermione asked, turning toward Draco.

"No." He said, pulling her into his cabin and shutting the door. "I missed you." He cuddled her in his arms and kissed her neck. 

Hermione giggled and hugged him back. "I missed you too." She replied as Draco moved in to kiss her.

+++

Ron walked down the hallway, looking for the snack cart. He eyed a cabin and saw two strange figures inside of it. He could tell they were snogging. He rolled his eyes and kept walking for a moment, until he realized it was Hermione… and _Draco. _

+++

Draco kissed her deeply. It was hell being away from her. He let his hands roam. She didn't seem to mind at all. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him close. The couple heard a door open. Their door. They quickly broke apart.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ron shouted as he pounced onto Draco, fists flying. Draco dodged many of Ron's poorly aimed punches. 

"The fuck do you think you're doing, Weasel!? Get off of me!" Draco shouted.

"Draco! Ron! Stop this!" Hermione screamed in an effort to get the two men to stop fighting. Her actions did not prevail.

"You shouldn't have lain a hand on her, you mother fucker." Ron yelled, still punching Draco. "You'll pay for touching 'Mione!" Draco blocked like a professional; he had had so much practice with Lucius and Lucius' beatings were much worse than this.

Draco stayed silent. 

"Stop it!" Hermione pleaded, trying to pull the two boys apart. Finally succeeding, she got them both on opposite sides of the cabin. She looked from Draco to Ron and back again. Both of the boys were quite bloody. Draco had a black eye that was already starting to form, and quite a few bruises. Ron had a few cuts and scrapes, but nothing compared to what Draco looked like. Hermione turned to Ron.

"Ron… What you saw… Well… I don't know how to explain it, now…" She said looking very guilty and scared.

"He fucking came on to you, Hermione. He attacked you." Ron defended her. 

Hermione shook her head. "No, no Ron. This has been going on for a few weeks now. It was a mutual thing." Hermione hung her head. 

"Don't stand up for that fucking bastard, Mione." Ron spat.

"I'm not Ron. Draco and I have been together for a few weeks. I was planning on telling this to Harry at the feast tonight." 

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and stroked it gently, sensing that she was upset. 

"I'm sure he'll find out before then… since you two have been snogging like crazy here." Ron said, crossing his arms, looking pissed.

"Ron, don't say anything, please."

Ron rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "I'm not promising a think, Mione." 

Ron stood up and stormed out of the cabin. 

+++


	7. The Hogwarts Express: B

Hey Guys! Sorry about my typos ^^;; I started a new story and I'm going to alternate writing chapters, even though my best friend thinks I'll get to engrossed in one of them to write the other (Which will NOT happen… this time…). Haleigh- I meant that If I claim JKR's stuff then she'll never write book 5-7 because we'll be in a great big lawsuit! I wish I had books 5-6, but I don't even think she's written 6 yet! ^^;; Pik- I have no clue if the Brits say Baby, Austin powers does. ^^;; I dunno, I'm using American terms as well as British ones. 

Disclaimers: Anything like Harry Potter-like belongs to J.K. Rowling. All Japanese Lyrics in here are from songs by Ayumi Hamasaki. I don't claim those. 

Scar

****

**Chapter VI**

Part B 

Ron walked along the hallway of the train, passing right by the snack cart and not even second glancing it. His fists were clenched. He walked into the cabin where Harry, Lavender, and Ginny were and sat down, crossing his arms, muttering curses under his breath. 

"What's up, Ron? Something wrong?" Harry inquired, look toward Ron as Ron's face turned multiple shades of tomato.

Ron stayed silent.

"Ron?" Lavender placed her hand on his shoulder.

Ron still stayed silent.

"RON!" All three shouted. 

It came out all too fast. "I caught Hermione and _Malfoy_ snogging in Malfoy's car." 

"MALFOY!?" Harry screamed. "Wait… SNOGGING!?!" Harry stood up with steam basically shooting from his ears.

"Harry, I'm sure it's not like it seems…" Ginny said. 

"Oh, it's exactly like what it seems." Ron said. "They were practically fucking… willingly." Ron glared into nothingness. "I hit the fucking git a few times, but it made no difference, 'Mione wouldn't let me kill the bastard."  
  


"RON!" Lavender and Ginny shouted at his use of foul language. 

Ron punched the wall of the car making a sizeable dent in it. 

Harry's face turned a bright shade of crimson in his anger. 

+++

Hermione looked to Draco who was sitting down in a seat. His face was fairly battered. He ran his fingers through his silver-blonde hair. Hermione walked to the window and crossed her arms, placing them on the sill. She sighed and looked out upon the passing countryside. She sighed another time and rested her chin in one of her hands. 

Draco stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sorry…" He said, embracing her.

"Things are definitely not going to way I planned." She commented.

"It's my fault, Mia. I should have waited, instead of coming to get you, but I missed you. I didn't know that Weasley was going to come wandering around."

"It's fine, Draco."

"No it's not Mia, what's wrong?"

"Well, basically, I've ruined all of my chances of at least keeping Harry as one of my friends."

Draco kissed her hair. "I'm sorry Mia…"

Hermione wiggled out of his embrace. "I'm going to talk to him."

Draco watched her walk out of the room. He sat down feeling very guilty. He didn't like Potter, but he didn't want Hermione to be upset. "What have I done…?" He muttered aloud, then, set to work on healing his battle wounds.

+++

Hermione walked down the hall of the train to the car where Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny were. By the time she reached it, her face was stained with tears. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

Harry's arms were crossed and he looked entirely pissed off and hurt. Ron was punching the seat. Lavender and Ginny were staring blankly. 

"Hi Guys…" She said quietly.

Harry looked up coldly. "What do you want?"

At that moment, she knew that he knew.

"To apologize, to all of you. Certain things happened this summer and things changed. I never meant for you to find out this way. I was going to tell you at the feast tonight." 

Harry hit the wall. "And you think that would've made it easier?"  
  


"It would've made it a lot easier, so I thought, until Ron said something."

"Get out of my site, Hermione. I don't want to talk to you." Harry said coldly.

Hermione looked toward Ginny and Lavender, both still looked blank, showing her no sympathy or hatred.

Hermione walked out of the car and closed the door behind her.

+++

"Do you really think this is wise, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall inquired. She wasn't even on the train.

"I have no doubt that it will help to ensure more harmony between the houses." He commented.

"But how will the children react?"

"I'm sure they'll hate it at first, but they'll make new friends, and at Christmas time, we'll switch them all back."

"What about the Heads?"

"They will carry on as normal; is their room prepared?"

"Yes, Albus, it was ready this morning."

"Good. Hopefully, with having a Gryffindor and a Slytherin as heads, they will get along and help the others in the process."

+++

Draco had healed all of his wounds and had begun changing into his robes when Hermione opened the door, her face even more tear stained than before. Draco's tan chest was gleaming in the sunlight, his muscles showing. He looked much like a Grecian or Roman god. He embraced her. Hermione pressed her head to his chest and sobbed.

"Shh…" Draco leaned down and kissed her hair. 

Hermione sobbed and sniffed and held him tightly.

"Mia… I hate to see you cry. Dry your tears, love, you have to look beautiful for the feast tonight. Plus, we're almost to the Hogsmeade station. You need to change into your robes." Draco stroked her hair.

She sniffed one last time and looked up at him.

"That's my girl. C'mon."

She nodded and began to gather her things.

Draco finished changing into his robes and walked into the hallway to act as a gentleman as she changed into hers. She removed her black tank and jeans and changed into the traditional gray pleated skirt, knee socks, and gray shirt with the Gryffindor colors, her Mary Janes, the dark red and gold tie and the black robes that went over top everything. She checked her make up and reapplied some of it, rubbing away the runny mascara. She applied a fresh coat of eyeshadow and lipgloss. And last, pinned her prefect and head girl badges to the black robes. 

Hermione opened the door. "I'm done." She said quietly.

Draco embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Girls, they take way too much time." 

She smiled a bit.

He laughed and nuzzled her. "I think I like your punk side better, my dear."

"It's still there, just hidden by the uniform." She smiled a bit.

"That's my girl, keep smiling."

"I'll try." 

+++

The train came to a halt and the passengers started flocking out. 

"First years! This way!" Hagrid shouted. 

"Hello Hagrid." Hermione said, approaching the half-giant. "Do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"Hello 'ermione. Yes, there's a special car for ye and the 'ead boy and the front of the carriages."

"Thanks Hagrid. See you tonight at the feast." She faked a smile.

Draco grabbed her hand and the couple walked to the front of the horseless carriages. There was a simple black carriage with a gold and silver H on it in fancy lettering. 

"This would be it." Draco commented, opening the door to help her in.

Hermione stepped in and sat down. Draco climbed in and sat next to her. Their 7th and final year of Hogwarts' School of Wizardy had begun…

+++


	8. Of Sortings and Cousins

Hey guys! Sorry about that little Cliffhanger. Woo! I almost have 50 reviews! Thanks guys! Happy Christmas everyone! Or Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: If it's familiar, then I probably don't own it! J.K. Rowling most likely does! 

SCAR 

**Chapter VII**

"Attention please." Minerva McGonagall tapped her gold encrusted glass with a knife, making a dingy noise. 

Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the table. At the table were all of the professors, and the Head Boy and Girl. Draco and Hermione were seated on either side of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, who were seated next to Professor Dumbledore. 

"I have a few start of term notices to announce; as well as a big announcement of a tradition we are starting this year."

A roar came over the great hall. 

"I wonder what it is!"

"Wow! A new tradition!"

"What's Dumbledore got up his sleeve?"

"Silence!" He roared.

The Great hall silenced immediately.

"First years, please note that the dark forest is strictly off limits to anyone."

Dumbledore stayed quiet for a moment and then began to announce the "big one."

"The new tradition that we are starting this year, students, will shock most of you. The sorting hat will resort all of you, except for the first years. This change will begin in second year and continue through 7th year. This will give you a chance to make inter-house friends. It will unite the houses and will allow each house to be less secular and apart from the others. You will be resorted back to your original houses at Christmas time. If the sorting hat cannot find another suitable house for you, then you will remain in your old house."

There was another roar from the crowd.

"What is he thinking!"

"I won't associate with Hufflepuffs!"

"I don't want to be near anything that resembles a Slytherin!"

"If I see a Gryffindor in my new house, it won't be pretty!"

"I want to stay in Ravenclaw!" 

"Why can't Dumbledore keep it like the old ways!"

Professor McGonagall tapped her glass; the assembly of students quieted down. 

"Now, to start this process, we will begin with our Head Girl and Boy, then to our Prefects, and then from 7th year down." Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall stood up, carrying a long list. She went in front of the assembly of students in the great hall. 

"Now, when I call your name, you all know to come and sit down; I will place the sorting hat upon your head and it will call out your new house."

Draco approached the sorting hat and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. 

_"Hmm, to resort a Malfoy. This is difficult. I had no other house for you, so you shall stay in…"_

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted; Malfoy looked pleased.

"Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy." Harry commented. 

"Hermione Granger."

"Hermione got up from her seat next to where Professor McGonagall had been sitting. She walked to the hat and sat down.

"Well, Miss Granger, I did have another house for you, lets see if you still qualify. Yes, Oh yes, Of course. Very good."

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted, and her robes changed from Dark red and gold, to blue and bronze. She smiled politely and nodded toward the Ravenclaw table and to where Professor Sinistra, her new head of house, was sitting.

"Harry Potter"

"We meet again Mr. Potter. You told me not to do this in your first year, but I'm afraid that I must now…"

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry cringed as his robes were engulfed in green. Professor Snape also turned a strange shade of green.

"Padma Patil."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Parvati Patil."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ronald Weasley." Ron looked quite sick as he walked up to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Ron's robes changed to yellow and black.

"Ginny Weasley."

"SLYTHERIN!" Ron shrieked as his little sister was sorted into, as he thought, the vilest of houses. He started screaming to get his sister out of there.

"NO! I won't let Ginny be put into that horrid house!" 

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor Snape roared.

"Take Ginny out of Slytherin!"

"Mr. Weasley!" Snape roared again. "You cannot change where you sister has been place, and if I hear another peep out of you, that will be 10 points from Gry…. Err.. Hufflepuff!"

Ron quieted down and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

Ginny ran to where Harry was and sat next to him.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Pansy shrieked and her eyes filled with tears as she walked to the Gryffindor table. She had taken great pride in being in Slytherin. 

"Lavender Brown."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lavender smiled as she got to stay in her own house.

"Vincent Crabbe."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Robert Goyle." (A/N: Is his name Robert?)

"SLYTHERIN!"

The list went on and on until everyone was named. Many were mixed up and many stayed the same. 

+++

After the feast was over, Draco and Hermione walked back to their common room. It was no longer Green and Scarlet. It was now, Green and Blue.  There were highlight colors of Bronze and Silver. 

"Well, love, what does it feel like? Being a Ravenclaw I mean?" Draco asked her, his arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I don't know. The same I suppose, although I will miss my beautiful Scarlet of my room, and actually being in a house with a good quidditch team." Hermione laughed and leaned against him. The couple sat down on the lush green couch in their common room.

"Shit. That reminds me. Potter's in my house now." He groaned.

"We have no classes together, Draco." She pouted. "All of my classes are with the Hufflepuffs."

"Yes, and mine are with the Gryffindors, still." 

"Do you really think this will "unite" the houses?" 

"I think it will just make everyone a bit anxious for Christmas time, when they all go back to their original houses."

"This has definitely been an eventful day." Hermione sighed.

"Most definitely."

+++

"Harry, why were we put into Slytherin?" Ginny Weasley asked, sitting in their common room, apart from the other Slytherins, most of whom had not changed. 

"Probably your dealing with Tom Riddle and the Basilisk and my being able to speak Parseltongue. The Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin in my first year. I asked it not to, and it placed me in Gryffindor." He said. Harry put his arm around Ginny, trying to comfort the scared and upset redhead.

"Will we be okay?"

"Of course we will. We'll be back in Gryffindor at Christmas time."

"Good."

+++

"I don't like this Minerva."

"I'm sorry Severus, it's wasn't my choice."

"The students were placed in certain houses, for certain reasons. Why can't anyone see that? Now, there are potential death eaters spread throughout the school, instead of mainly in one house, where I can keep an eye on them."

"Severus!" Professor Sinistra spat. "Not all of the students in Slytherin are potential death eaters."

"I really think that we should do the best we can to make the children feel at home in their new houses." Professor Sprout said.

"Of course." Professor McGongall said.

Snape groaned. "I'm sorry that you dislike Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter, Severus, but you will just have to deal with them. Do you really think that I want to deal with Miss Parkinson!?" Minerva said. "Alright, meeting adjourned."

+++

Ron paced around the Hufflepuff common room, muttering, "I hate this," to himself. 

"Hi Ron." A sudden voice said.

"Oh, hello Corin." Ron said, turning toward the slightly familiar girl.

Corin was a 7th year at Hogwarts; she had originally been in Ravenclaw. She short black hair. Her skin was quite pale and her eyes were a sparkly shade of Sapphire. 

"How have you been, Ron?" She inquired.

"Okay, until today. A lot of stuff has happened."

"Like what? I know the new ceremony completed screwed everyone up, but what else?"

"Well…" Ron told Corin the whole story about what had happened on the train.

"Hermione? I can't believe she would so something like that. Aunt Ann would never let her do that, especially with a _Malfoy_; they're the worst wizarding family in the country. His father is You-Know-Who's right hand man for Christ Sakes!"

"Aunt Ann?"

"Annelise Granger? She's my aunt, Hermione's mum. Hermione's my cousin."


	9. Veritaserums and Sharp Pointy Objects

Whee! 'Allo. Thanks for all of the reviews! I have 61! Yay! I'm glad that at least some people are enjoying this! Yay! Happy reading. Please Review! Oh, and my apologies for not knowing Goyle's name! Gomen! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, or settings or blah blah. Or any of Ayumi's songs. I do own Corin though as well as the plot. 

A special thanks to Kare-bear who's been getting me through writer's block =) Thanks Karen! 

****

SCAR

Chapter VIII

A loud beeping noise invaded Hermione's ears at 5:27 AM. "Time to get up." It seemed to be saying. Hermione rolled over and hit the Snooze button. She rolled back over and cuddled up to a blonde-haired mass of warmth. It was Draco. He embraced her and kissed her gently on her forehead, before settling back down to sleep.

The alarm went off again. "Damnit…" Hermione muttered, finally turning it off. She looked over at Draco's sleeping form.

__

"He's so adorable when he sleeps." she mused. She reached over and tousled his hair, whispering "Time to wake up."

"No."

"It's the first day of classes, Draco. Wake Up."

"Don't remind me." He groaned, rolling over.

"Fine…" Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bed and walked over to her closet. She opened it, revealing a large amount of blue and bronze. She still wasn't used to all of this blue. Hermione pulled out a Ravenclaw uniform and her Ravenclaw robes. She went behind the screen in her room and started to change.

Draco grinned and watched her shadow change behind the screen. Man, did she have a great body.

She came out a few moments later, fully clothed. By then, Draco was up, clothed only in green silk pajama pants. He walked over to her and embraced her, smiling. 

"You are the most beautiful person I know." He said, kissing her neck.

Hermione blushed slightly. He grinned and kissed her forehead then walked through the portrait that lead to his room, to get dressed. 

+++

"Well Mr. Malfoy, where have you been this morning, and last night?" Snape said. He was sitting in one of the emerald green chairs in Draco's room.

"With Hermione." He said bluntly. He didn't care that Snape knew.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is not allowed, and you know it. Five points from Slytherin and Five from Gry… Ravenclaw." Snape said, wishing he didn't have to take points away from his own house.

"Is there something you wanted, Professor?" Draco said, walking toward his closet.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore has instructed myself to administer the Veritaserum to you and Miss Granger. As Head Boy and Girl we need to be completely sure of your loyalty to the light side."

"Fine." Draco said, walking back to where Professor Snape was, taking the vile from his hand downing it. "Man, that was foul tasting."

"Just to make sure it has worked I will ask you a question, try to answer "yes" to it."

Draco nodded.

"Is your house Hufflepuff?"

"Ye.. No."

"Good, it has worked. Do your loyalties lie with Lord Voldemort, or here, with the light wizards."

"They lie with the light wizards."

"Is your father a death eater?"

"Yes."

"Is your mother a death eater?"

"No."

"Hmm. Is Hermione Granger a muggle born?"

"No, she is a pureblood."

"Really…"

"Yes."

"Mr. Malfoy, are you Lord Voldemorts heir?"

"Yes."

"Will you relay information about this school to Lord Voldemort?"

"No."

"Do you take pride in being Lord Voldemort's heir?"

"Yes."

"Will you join him?"

"No."

"Is there any circumstance that you would reconsider joining him?"

"Yes."

"What is that Mr. Malfoy?"

"To protect Hermione."

+++

Hermione yawned. Draco was taking longer than normal to get ready. He was probably just making her wait because she woke him up so early. Hermione walked downstairs. 

__

"Accio Coffee." She said, a coffee cup came flying to her hand. She took a sip as she walked to the wall of books in their Common Room. She grabbed a book from the shelf on charms, that she hadn't read. She also grabbed her portable CD player that she had enchanted to work at Hogwarts. She found her CD case next to it as well. She took out her Ayumi CD and put in her Sugarcult CD; she wasn't really in the mood for Ayumi at the moment. She placed the headphones around her neck and enchanted them to be a bit louder so she could hear the music clearly.

Hermione heard a noise and looked toward the bedrooms. She saw Snape descending the stairs of Draco's room.

"Hello Professor." She said, turning off her CD player and closing her book.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I trust you know why I'm here?" Snape said, taking a seat.

"No sir."

"Well, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to administer the veritaserum to you and Mr. Malfoy." Snape handed her a vile.

Hermione drank it with out question.

"Now, Miss Granger, did Mr. Malfoy spend the night in your room last night?"

"N… Yes."

"Good, it's working. I caught Mr. Malfoy coming out of your room this morning. Do you realize that there are consequences for that… kind of… behavior?"

"Yes, sir."

"I have taken points away from both houses. Now Miss Granger, where do your loyalties lie? With the Darkside or with the Lightside?"

"Neither. They lie only with my heart."

"What profession will you choose when you graduate?"

"I will be an Auror or a teacher."

"Alright. Miss Granger, will you join the dark side, ever?"

"No."

"Thank you Miss Granger, that is all."

"You're welcome, Professor Snape."

He walked from the room and she went back to reading her book and listening to Sugarcult.

+++

"Candy Cane." Professor Snape muttered at the Gargoyle; it slid open to reveal the passage to Dumbledore's office. 

"May I help you, Severus? Was there a problem with the veritaserum?"

"Yes, Albus. I am not so sure of Mr. Malfoy's loyalties to the light side."

"Why is that, Severus?" He said, motioning for the Potions professor to sit.

"Mr. Malfoy is completely smitten with Miss Granger. I'm afraid that if something drastic happened to her that he would join the Dark side. I asked him if there was any reason why he would join the dark side and he said, and I quote, "To protect Hermione"."

"I see, Severus. We must take special measures to protect her. Is he the heir?"

"Yes."

"Extra special then, they must not claim him to the darkness."

"I agree." 

"What about Miss Granger?"

"I'm not as worried about her. She said her loyalties lie with her heart, which was quite diplomatic. I took it to mean that they lie with Mr. Malfoy. She said that she would not join the dark side. I also caught Mr. Malfoy coming out of her room this morning. What shall we do about that?"

"As long as they're not doing anything inappropriate it should be fine. They're children Severus and they both no better, especially Miss Granger. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy has enough sense not to get her pregnant."

"I still took points away."

"That's good, but we shouldn't worry about them; they can take care of themselves."

+++

Harry and Ron sat together at breakfast since they were now in different houses, Harry in Slytherin and Ron in Hufflepuff. They were in there early, most of the students weren't even awake yet.

"Remember my threat, Ron? The one where I vowed that if Malfoy touched her I would make a blanket from his skin?"

"Yeah."

"Let's find a knife, it's getting chilly."

Ron smirked and pocketed a rather sharp knife. "When shall we do it?"

"Tonight. The password is 'Keiji;' I'll see you tonight Ron, there's a portrait that leads to his room from ours."

"Good, he'll never know what hit him."

"And Hermione will be mine again."

+++


	10. Pain Engulfs Everything

****

Warning: This Chapter's content is very extreme. If you don't think you can stomach it, then skip it and it will pick up in the hospital wing in the next chapter. I placed a warning to where you might want to stop if you can't stomach things well. You have been warned.

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! I had like half of this chapter done and my word program crapped on me. Rawr. So, here I go, writing it again! Whee. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I own Corin, Cordelia, Achaia and anything that is most likely not familiar. I own the plot too. I don't own Harry Potter or anything, JK does. It's hers, not mine!

****

SCAR

Chapter IX

Hermione walked into her Herbology class early. Professor Sprout was bustling about, getting things ready for the start of classes. Ron and Corin walked in soon after Hermione sat down. 

Corin surveyed the room. It was nothing like Achaia, but it was still wonderful. Achaia was her wizarding school in America. She had just moved back to England over the summer. Corin spotted Hermione. She ran to her and embraced her.

"Corin?" Hermione was taken aback. What was her cousin doing here? "What're you doing here Corin? Why aren't you in America?"

"We moved this past summer? Didn't you know? Mum owled Aunt Ann. She owled us back saying that you were Aunt Cordelia's manor house."

"I was there. Why weren't you at the ball this summer?"

"I couldn't. We were in the middle of moving and mum wouldn't let me. I would've loved to go! I heard you turned a few heads!" She said, excitedly, taking a seat next to Hermione.

She laughed softly. "I doubt it. What house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff at the moment; I was originally sorted into Ravenclaw though."

"I'm a Gryffindor, normally."

"Is it true what Ron says? That you really broke up with The-Boy-Who-Lived to go out with a _Malfoy,_ of all people?"

"Since when do you have something against Malfoys? And yes, it's true."

"Nothing. I've just never met one and mum speaks awfully bad about them; Aunt Cordelia seems to like them though. I will never understand our Aunts and Mums."

"To tell you the truth, me either; they're so different from one another." Hermione laughed.

Corin joined in her giggling fest. 

Ron's eyes shot daggers at the two girls. He looked almost murderous. The two giggling girls never seemed to notice.

+++

Draco was utterly bored in Potions. Pansy was making him uncomfortable as well. She kept rubbing her left up his and trying to cop a feel. He scolded her and pushed her away. She apparently hadn't gotten the message yesterday on the train. 

"Draky… C'mon… let me have some fun."

"No."

"I know that mudblood can't give you what I can." She snaked her hand to his pants and tried to 'feel him up.'

He pushed her away. "Pansy, stop this. I don't care for you like that and I'm sick of you always trying to get into my pants. And, _Hermione_ can give me much more than you ever could."

"Draco, you'll just dirty yourself touching that mudblood. She doesn't deserve something like you. She doesn't deserve dirt." She spat. "I can give you so much more, Draky."

"Bugger off, Pansy. Don't insult Hermione; she's not a mudblood, she's a Staran."

Pansy gasped. The mudblood? A Staran?

__

"I knew that would shut her up." 

+++

****

"Don't worry Hermione, they'll come around." Ginny said that night at dinner. 

Hermione stared at the two boys who were deep in conversation and sighed softly.

"They'll come around 'Mione. They always do. I know they're livid about yesterday, but they'll get over it and realize it was for the best." Lavender said.

"I hope so guys." She said, going back to her dinner, stealing glances at the boys, who were still deep in conversation. Little did she know what was to happen that night. 

+++

****

**Warning Starts Here**

Draco went back to the Head's common room early. He didn't feel like eating and Pansy was still annoying the heck out of him. He sat down with a book in the common room and started to read. About ten minutes later he heard a knock at the portrait from the Slytherin Common Room. He figured it was Pansy. He knew she would stay and keep knocking so he went up the stairs and opened it.

"Hello?" He asked into the 'empty' space. Little did he know that Potter and Weasely were under an invisibility cloak.

Draco heard someone whisper _Petrificus Totalus. "Shit." _He thought as he felt his body go into a complete body bind. He collapsed to the ground. He couldn't scream; he could think, he could see, and he could feel. By Merlin, he wouldn't want to feel.

Harry and Ron stepped out from under the cloak. Harry muttered a sound proofing charm on the room and pulled out a shiny silver knife. Ron had one too. They crouched down next to Draco.

They removed his robes, leaving him in only his boxers; they didn't care to see anymore. Hate and revenge filled their eyes.

Draco knew what was coming next, he saw their knives and braced himself for the pain. He knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"Well, well, Malfoy. Look who's at our disposal." Harry traced the knife down his chest and to his stomach, making a 4 inch slit. He held the knife up and watched the blood drip from it. "That was for being alive and not being worthy of anything."

"This is for Hermione." Ron slit his chest on the right side; it was about 6 inches long and a quarter inch deep. 

Draco almost wished that Hermione would come and find them. He knew that they were probably going to attack her if she found them though. He prayed to the gods that she wouldn't come in.

"This is for taking _my_ Hermione away." Harry cut deeply into Draco's flesh, deeper than Ron's cut. He traced from the nape of his neck to his bellybutton.

Draco was screaming inside. He wasn't able to cry. _Don't come in here Hermione. Don't come in._

Harry and Ron placed cuts along his body, a reason for each. Soon, Draco was just one bloody mess. Searing pain shot through his body. He heard a knock.

__

Don't come in! He wanted to scream. 

"Draco?" He heard from outside the door. It was Hermione's voice. 

Harry smirked and continued making cuts on Draco. Drawing blood, each one deeper than the last.

Hermione opened the door and Harry rushed to her, grabbing her by the hair, holding the knife to her throat. She screamed. She saw a bloody mess on the floor. It was Draco.

She reached to pull out her wand. 

__

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. Hermione's wand flying to him. He threw it across the room and forced her onto the bed.

Harry started beating her as Ron continued ripping Draco's skin apart. He punched her and even cut her flesh some. Then he ripped her robes from her body. Fear was apparent in her eyes. She kept screaming; no one could hear her.

Draco heard her. He knew what was coming. Harry was going to take her by force. He tried to close his ears to her screams. It was impossible. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Hermione screaming in pain.

Harry had ripped her robes and clothes from her body. He had removed his own pants and boxers. He muttered a pain-enhancing charm. He wanted her to feel what he had felt when he found out about Malfoy and her.

He plunged into her. Every thrust he made was harder. He slapped her as she screamed. Cursing her. He made cuts on her breasts and her stomach and her womanhood. Next time she would think twice before she hurt him. She soon passed out as well. Bruises had formed on her face and her mangled body. Harry took one last thrust and came inside of her. He slapped her face one last time and got redressed. 

Draco was a bloody mess.

"Let's go Ron. We'll let him die in pain."

Ron kicked him one last time and followed Harry. Both boys got under the invisibility cloak and exited through the portrait, accidentally leaving the door ajar.

+++

Pansy walked up the stairs to Draco's room. She wanted to apologize. She noticed the portrait was slightly ajar. She walked in and screamed. She didn't know what to think. She saw two people, a girl who wasn't recognizable, because of her bruises and blood, laying on the bed and a boy on the ground who was covered in cuts and blood and bruises. Could this be Draco and Hermione. She saw a tuft of silver-blonde hair and realized that the boy was Draco. She screamed again.

Pansy quickly ran out of the room to get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. It was crucial that she get to them as fast as she could. Either one looked like they were dead, or on the brink of death.

+++


	11. The Awakening

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Whee! I own the plot, Cordelia and Corin. =) JK owns Harry Potter and company and Ayumi owns her lyrics!

Happy reading guys. Sorry about that cliffhanger =) Thanks for all of the reviews. =) Arigatou Gozaimasu!

****

SCAR

Chapter X

Madam Pomfrey bustled about the infirmary as she had been doing for the past two weeks, 3 days, 7 hours, and 9 minutes since the abuse victims had arrived. She kept watch over them like a hawk. Neither had made a move. They were healing, slowly. Draco was covered in scabs and scars; Hermione's bruises still remained as well as some of her scabs. They looked loads better but they were still very weak and still hadn't woken up. Both had lost a lot of blood; Draco more than Hermione. It was lucky for them that Pansy had found them.

Pansy had been checking in on them every day. She didn't like Hermione, but she felt like she should check on _both_ of them. It would have made Draco happy.

"Have they made any movement, Poppy?" Professor Dumbledore asked, walking into the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"No, Albus. I fear that they won't either. Who could have done such a thing to our Head Boy and Girl."

"I don't know Poppy and we won't know until they wake up, if they ever wake up."

"Have you written their parents?" Madam Pomfrey inquired, glancing over at the two.

"No need to worry them unless they take a turn for the worse." 

"I suppose, Albus. How is Miss Parkinson fairing?"

"I've had to chase her out three times today. She apparently cares about both of them."

"Perhaps. I want to know the cause of this. Something did this to them, I highly doubt that they could do it to themselves."

"It wasn't self-inflicted, Albus. I checked."

"I just don't understand who would do this. We need them to wake up soon so another attack like this won't happen!" Professor Dumbledore uttered again, glancing over toward Draco and Hermione. He noticed Hermione making slight movement.

"Poppy! She's moving!" He exclaimed, rushing over to Hermione. Madam Pomfrey just about tripped over the headmaster rushing toward her as well.

"Miss Granger?" She said, noting the girls eyes were trying to open.

Hermione finally opened her eyes, looking around her she saw that she was in the hospital wing. She had had terrible nightmares while being unconscious.

"Pro… Profes… Professor… What am… I… d…doing...here?" She said slowly. 

"Don't try and speak my child!" Madam Pomfrey said. "You are still too weak after the attack. Professor Dumbledore will explain what he knows. But you are _not_, I repeat, _not_ to utter a sound my dear." Hermione nodded slightly.

Professor Dumbledore took a seat near her bed and started to tell her everything he knew.

"Miss. Granger, as you may know, you and Mr. Malfoy are in the Hospital wing."

"Draco's here?" She thought.

"Well, when Miss Parkinson found you both of you were in extremely bad shape. She ran and got me and Madam Pomfrey and we rushed you here. You have been out for about 2 weeks and 4 days. You wounds have been healing but you and Mr. Malfoy will have quite a few scars, although I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can come up with something that will make them not nearly as visible. You are the only one who has woken up so far, Draco is still out."

Hermione gaped. _"Two weeks and four days. Think of how many assignments I've missed!"_ Her thoughts soon drifted from transfiguration essays to Draco. She turned her head to look at him. She could tell he was in much worse shape than her _"I love you, Draco…Please make it through." _She thought.

+++

Ginny ran through the doors of the great hall, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Hermione's awake!" 

Everyone turned to look at Ginny. The little red-headed girl smiled. "She woke up this 

morning." Ginny announced to the entire great hall. 

Many people, from every house, got up and rushed over to Ginny, asking her details.

"Are you sure?"

"How does she look?"

"When did she wake up?

"Can we go see her?"

"Is Draco awake too?"

"When will she be out?"

Ginny answered each of their questions as best she could.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Pretty bad, but a lot better."

"This morning around 9 AM."

"Madam Pomfrey said no visits for three days."

"No, Draco's not awake yet."

"She'll be out in about a week, that's what Professor Dumbledore said."

The entire congregation continued bombarding her with questions. Pansy even asked about her, much to everyone's surprise. The entire congregation decided to see Hermione when the three days were up.

+++

Hermione sat Indian style on her bed. It had been three days since she had awoken. She glanced over to Draco. He was getting better, she could tell but he still looked pretty bad. She could see all the cuts on him. There must have been thousands, some were more severe than others. She knew he would be scarred. 

Hermione closed her eyes and began to sing a familiar song. She sang it very quietly; it was barely audible.

__

"sonna toki itsu datte  
me o tojireba  
waratte'ru kimi ga iru  
  
aa itsu ka eien no  
nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
dou ka sono egao ga  
taema naku aru you ni"

(Whenever I close my eyes  
you're there,  
smiling  
  
Ah- I hope your smiling face  
is with me until the day  
I fall into eternal sleep)

Draco opened his eyes slowly, hearing a familiar voice singing. He could barely hear it but he knew who it was. _She was awake._

"You should sing more often." He said weakly.

Hermione's head whipped around to see a smiling Draco. She crawled out of her bed and over to his. She embraced him gently and the tears began to fall. Draco winced slightly and raised a hand to comfort her.

"Don't cry…Mia…" He whispered. 

It seemed like it had been ages since she had heard him mutter that name to her. It was so different from what everyone else called her. 'Mione, Herms, Herm, Hermie, Hermione. It was his own little name for her. She never knew where it came from but she liked it. 

Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

"That's my girl."

"Draco, I was so scared. I don't remember anything but fear and pain. I was so scared, 

Draco." She started crying again and sunk to her knees next to his bed, her head resting on 

the sheets.

"Shh.." He said weakly, stroking her hair. "Please don't cry, Hermione. Or at least wait until I can comfort you without having pain engulf my body." he said jokingly.

She looked up at him and smiled a bit, remnants of tears still in her eyes. 

Draco lifted a finger and wiped them away. "That's my girl."

+++

The headmaster and Madam Pomfrey walked into the Hospital Wing to find Hermione sitting on Draco's bed with his head on her lap. The two seemed to be talking. She was doing most of the talking because Draco seemed to be too weak to talk much.

"I promise Headmaster, they were not like that when I left!" Madam Pomfrey spat.

"It's fine Poppy, they seem at peace. I'm sure they'll need each other to heal and recover 

from their experience."

"Of course, Albus." Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I suppose you'll want to speak with them?"

"Not now Poppy, let's let them be children. They apparently need each other. Let's let them have some time alone." Professor Dumbledore said, walking out the door once more. 

Hermione and Draco didn't even notice that he had come and gone.

+++

That night the Hospital wing was filled with people wanting to see Hermione and Draco. The word had gotten around, via Ginny Weasley again, that Draco had woken up too. 

Pansy was the first in there. Hermione was sitting Indian style on Draco's bed with his head resting in her lap; the same way they had been when Professor Dumbledore had come in. A slight pang of jealousy pulled at her heart as she saw them.

"Hi, Draco… Hermione."

"Hello, Pansy." Draco said.

"Hi. Pasny." Hermione replied as well.

"How are you guys feeling? You looked pretty awful when I found you…"

"We're doing much better, thanks to you." Draco said.

"Thank you, Pansy. We owe you a lot. If you hadn't come up there, we would've been…." Hermione trailed off.

"I did what any person would have done if they had found you."

"Thank you, Pansy." Draco said. He was grateful. He didn't know what would've happened had he died and Hermione survived or vice versa.

"You're welcome…" She said and then she left.

Soon after Pansy left the hospital wing was swarming with Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Everyone was extremely excited that they were awake. The Old Gryffindors were quite relieved that they were okay. They didn't much like Malfoy, but they were civil for Hermione's sake. Draco mainly kept quiet and just let Hermione run her fingers through his hair while she visited with her housemates and such. 

Madam Pomfrey began shooing then all out quite as soon as they had arrived. 

"Too many people are in here." she commented.

Corin was the last to leave. She had been the most worried out of everyone. She didn't want to lose her favorite cousin now that she had just seen her again. Corin finally left when Madam Pomfrey threatened to give her detention.

Madam Pomfrey made Hermione go back to her own bed to sleep, but she allowed them to push them together so that they could be nearer to each other. They had to stay on their own side of the bed though. They fell asleep with their hands interlaced, facing one another, both now somewhat content, even after the attacks. 


	12. Of Questionings and Horses

You guys had better love me! This has taken so long to write. There are over 3000 words. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters and all that nonsense. I own Cordelia Staran, Corin Alena, Nightsong, Crimson. 

My best friend pointed out that I used "**Morpheus**" as one of Draco's middle names. I'm crediting it to her because she's naming her future child Morpheus. She's a new writer at FF.net. **Elven Goddess** is her name. =) Go read her story **The Four Serpents of Azeroth**. (You can find her on my favorites list, it'd D/Hr!) She's good. =) Whee. Now… on with SCAR!

****

Scar

XI

It had been 3 weeks, 5 days, 2 hours and 43 minutes since Draco and Hermione had been brought to the hospital wing. It was now September and the leaves were already starting to change. Fall was taking place outside of the hospital wing.

The couple was doing much better. Hermione still had a few scars and some bruises and Draco still had quite a few scars; Madam Pomfrey had been able to clear up most of them with her 'Scar-Away Potion.' It only cleared up not too severe ones unfortunately. 

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked into the hospital wing, bearing some good news.

"You two may return to your normal classes and schedules this morning." He said, calmly.

Hermione almost started bouncing off the walls with happiness.

"If I am correct you each have a class starting in twenty-seven minutes. Hermione, you have Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs and Draco, Potions with the Gryffindors."

"Yes, sir. We will be there promptly on time." Hermione said, starting to gather the two pound stack of homework that she had completed in the last week. (It was all make up work, plus some advance assignments.)

"We are also taking extra-special measures to protect you. The portraits in your rooms will be sealed and there will be a series of Passwords to get through into your common room. A teacher will stand watch out side of your common room incase there is an emergency."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco said

"Later today I must call you in for some questioning about the events that happened almost four weeks ago. I apologize for having to bring back those memories. I'll leave you two to get ready to go back to your normal schedule." He turned to leave.

"Professor. How do we get into our common rooms?" Hermione asked.

"It will ask you simple questions about yourself that no one really knows and then it will ask you for two passwords. Yours are 'telephone' and 'postman.' There is a catch you must always enter and exit together because the questions will change. That is also a safety precaution."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said, snaking his arm around Hermione's waist as the headmaster left the Hospital Wing.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Let's go."

The couple gathered their stuff and then left for their room.

+++

"Names Please?" The portrait asked.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Draco said calmly.

"No, that doesn't check out, I need your _full_ names." The portrait said.

The couple looked at each other.

"Draco Soren Morpheus Malfoy."

"Hermione Aradia Rhiannon Granger."

"Good, Good, that checks out now. Why are you here?"

"We wish to get into our common room and other rooms to gather our things to go to class." Hermione stated

"That's most of it, but it's not all of it."

"I have to pee." Draco offered. He had been thinking about using the bathroom.

"There we go. You must be honest with me, I have to be able to see that you're telling the truth to let you in. Now. Favorite Pastimes?"

"Reading, riding horses and singing." Hermione said.

The portrait looked to Draco.

He cringed. "Muggle golf, reading and sex."

Hermione shot him a look.

"Good Good. Passwords?"

"Telephone."

"Postman."

The portrait swung aside to let them enter. 

"That took forever." Hermione commented once they got inside. "So you like golf… Mr. Muggle-hater." She teased.

Draco shot her a look. "I didn't know you could ride, well actually… I do." Draco smirked.

Hermione blushed. "That was uncalled for, Draco." 

"I know." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind, and kissed her shoulder.

Hermione smiled. "I forgive you. Now, we need to get to class."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked up to his room to get dressed. His room was still a mess. You could see faint bloodstains on the lush green carpet. He shuddered. He knew who it was, he knew all too well. He saw them the night they came with the rest of the school to visit Hermione and himself. They said hi and smiled and joked with one another but they shot Draco and Hermione evil glares. It was apparent that they thought he was supposed to be dead.

Draco changed into fresh robes; he could hear Hermione singing softly to herself as she changed as well. It was a habit of hers. She sang whenever she could. She was very shy about her voice though. He smiled and walked down to the common room.

Hermione met him down there about five minutes after he sat down on the couch. "Let's go. We have five minutes." She smiled. She was obviously excited about getting back to class. 

+++

Hermione walked across the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures. She was so happy to be out in the fresh air again. She dropped her books on a table outside and ran to Hagrid and hugged him.

" 'Ello 'Ermione! Glad to see yer out and about."

"Hello Hagrid. I've very glad to be out of the hospital wing. It was so stuffy in there."

"How's Mal… errr… Draco doin'?" 

"Draco's doing much better."

"Glad to 'ear."

"Thanks Hagrid." Hermione handed him a large stack of paper. "Here are all of the assignments I've missed."

"Err.. Thanks 'Ermione."

"What are we learning about today Hagrid?"

"Well. We're takin' a change from the normal magic creatures to study a muggle creature that is much like the Pegasus. Since we only 'ave one Pegasus, we can learn a lot more about it using this creature. It's called a horse.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "I love riding them! Do you need help saddling them or anything?"

"Sure 'Ermione. Since you are 'ere a bit early. There are a few more that need saddlin' down in the stables. I'll wait here for the rest of the class. But watch out for the black 'un with the white star on his forehead and the white streak in his main. He's a bugger. Better to let me handle 'im.

"White star, white streak." Hermione gasped. "That's Nightsong! That's my horse!"

"I doubt it 'Ermione. 'E's a mean on that one is."

"Did _she_ come from the Alena Ranch?"

"'Ow did you know that, 'Ermione?"

"That's my Aunt Jalen's Ranch. She's keeping Nightsong there until Mum and Dad can get a paddock and stables built outside of the country house. But Hagrid. Night song isn't just a horse. She's a Pegasus. Well, she is if you mutter the right incantation. She's like that to make muggles think she's a normal horse."

"Wow. Could come come every class and help, 'Ermione? I'm know we'll have enough, but I'd like you ter show them the Pegasus. And I don't want no one ridin' 'er but you."

"Certainly Hagrid. Although, the headmaster is going to call me out at some point for question. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I stayed here."

"Good. Off ye go now. Go saddle up that devil."

Hermione smiled and walked to the stables. It had been forever since she had ridden Nightsong. When she reach the stables Hermione quickly transfigured her skirt into jeans and her shirt into a form fitting blue and bronze tank top, in keeping with the Ravenclaw colors. She pulled off her Ravenclaw robe and the tie and set them on an empty table as well as her shoes and knee socks. She never did like riding with shoes on. She took Draco's ring off of her finger and attached it to a silver chain that was around her neck.

Nightsong recognized her immediately. "Hey baby." she cooed. "We're gonna saddle you up, m'kay?" She said climbing over the paddock gate, not bothering to unlock the gate. Hermione saw that her saddle was also there. She picked up the Crimson blanket and placed it on night songs back. Then she sat the black leather saddle onto top of it and buckled the buckles around her, so it would stay on. 

Hermione smiled as she slipped the bridle over the horses face and mane. "C'mon girl, let's go show Hagrid that you're not evil." Hermione grinned and placed on foot into the stirrup and hosited herself up. She let Nightsong adjust to her and then back up her and they jumped over the paddock wall and cantered back to where Hagrid was waiting with the rest of the arriving Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

+++

Draco sat in the Potions classroom, his forehead resting on his table. He didn't want to be here. He knew he was behind. Being head boy though, he could catch up. He just didn't feel like it. He'd rather be cracking jokes with Hermione in the Hospital Wing, or having his head rest on her lap and just talking with her.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Mr. Malfoy. How is Miss Granger doing?"

"Thank you Professor Snape. Much better than me."

"Good to hear. Headmaster Dumbledore will be calling you out of my class to speak with you. Hermione will be called out of my class later today."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said, resting his head in his hands. He didn't want Hermione to have to retell that nightmare. He hoped that she remembered nothing. He however, remembered everything.

"Hi Draco." Pansy said. Her voice wasn't perky and bubbly as it usually was; it was more monotone and normal.

"Hey Pans." Draco said, looking up, seeing the familiar blonde-haired green eyed girl.

"How do you feel?" 

"Better, I suppose."

"That's good." Pansy sat down and stared off into space.

Harry walked in and shot Draco a look. Draco shot one back. Professor Dumbledore walked into the Potions classroom. Harry paled.

"Draco Malfoy, come with me please." Harry smirked, thinking Draco was in trouble.

Draco stood up and went with the headmaster, leaving many people befuddled.

+++

"Sit down, Draco. Do you know why you're in here?"

"Yes, sir. You want to know what happened the night of the attacks."

"Will you enlighten me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I heard a knock at the Slytherin portrait in my room. Hermione was still down at dinner and I went up there, thinking it was Pansy. I opened to door to nothing. There was nothing there. I heard an incantation muttered and I felt that I was in a body bind. I could speak or anything. Two figures emerged from under an invisibility cloak. I recognized the immediately. One was Harry Potter and the other was Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter and Mr. Weasley? Are you sure?"

"Positive. They both pulled out knives and knelt down they started cutting deeply into my flesh, giving me a reason for each cut they made. Most were about Hermione. You see, Professor, Ron had caught me and Hermione… well… snogging on the train, but this was before Harry knew that we had started dating over the summer. She was still technically his girlfriend. Well, the weasel squealed on us and I expect that Potter was very pissed off and vengeful because Hermione came back in tears after chasing the weasel down and trying to talk to Potter. Anyways. After a while of excruciating pain and lot of lost blood. There was a knock at the door. Hermione opened it and saw everything. Potter grabbed her and threw her on the bed and started beating her and cutting her. Then, he raped her. I heard him mutter a pain enhancing charm on her. The last thing I heard before I passed out was her screaming. Weasley was still mutilating my skin while Potter took advantage of her."

"We had no idea she had been raped. We'll have to do a pregnancy-test spell on her to make sure nothing has come of it. Thank you Mr. Malfoy. You may return to class now."

"You're welcome Professor Dumbledore. If you need to, administer the Veritaserum to me and you will find that I am telling the truth."

"Thank you for that offer, Mr. Malfoy. You may go."

Draco walked out of the headmasters office and back down to the dungeons. Back to the grimaces of Potter and the lectures of Snape.

+++

An owl knocked on the window of Dumbledore office. He opened the window and rewarded the owl. He took the parchment and read it.

__

Professor Dumbledore,

Hagrid has asked me to stay in CoMC and help with the 'horses.' If you need me for questioning, I will be here. I am sending owls to all of my teachers telling them as well. Thanks headmaster!

-Hermione Granger

"Can do, Miss Granger. I will meet you there to question you."

+++

Hermione and Nightsong met Hagrid near his cottage. People were already starting to gather for class. Her class started a bit later than Draco's.

"Hello again, Hagrid." She said from on top of night song. 

"My 'Ermione. You do know 'ow to 'andle that 'orse."

"Hagrid! What's that?" A Hufflepuff asked. "It looks like a Pegasus but with no wings."

"It's called a 'horse.'" 

Corin came running up, astounded and a bit confused. "Hermione! Glad to see you're out and about…but… why're you on Nightsong? Shouldn't she be in the paddock with Crimson, back at home?"

"Crimson is here Corin. Go saddle up. We're riding today. Do you remember you incantation for Crimson? She's a Peg. Isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. Did we take out these on loan from my mum?"

"No clue, I suppose so though. They're our lesson today. We're showing the classes about horses. Want me to come with?"

"Sure!" Corin replied, hopping onto the back of Nightsong. Hermione cantered them back to the stables.

Corin jumped off into the paddock, transfiguring her clothing into something that matched Hermiones, except her jeans were black (she also went barefoot), and quickly saddled Crimson who was a beautiful chestnut mare. She climbed onto her back and jumped the fence the two girls raced back to Hagrid. Their hair flew in the wind as neither had tied it back. Corin's short black tresses bounced and Hermione's gingerbread colored hair flew back in the wind. The stopped behind Hagrid and in front of the students. Hermione gazed down at Ron, his expression was one of ice.

Hagrid quieted the students as they gazed up at the 'Pegasus's with no wings.'

"Today, we're studying a creature that's much like the Pegasus. It's non magical and we only have one Pegasus 'ere at the school. We will we studying' the actual Pegasus tomorrow. These 'orses are on loan from the Alena Ranch. Corin and 'Ermione appeared to 'ave saddled up, being that these are their 'orses at the Alena Ranch. Any suggestions, girls?"

"Well. I would suggest that you all transfigure your clothing into something like we are wearing. Muggle clothing is the best for riding. Girls, especially, transfigure your skirts into pants. It doesn't work to ride with a skirt unless it is long and you're riding side-saddle, which we are not." Hermione said.

"For beginners on horses and Pegasus I would suggest that if you have long hair, to tie it back. Tennis shoes or Cowboy boots, will work fine. Sandals or barefoot shouldn't be worn unless you're an experienced rider." Corin stated. _They probably shouldn't even be worn then, but I don't like shoes. _Corin thought.

The entire congregation looked at the girls, who were both barefoot.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"I've never worn shoes when I've gone riding, neither has Hermione. We've been riding since we were very little and these two were ponies." Corin said, patting Crimson's mane. 

Hermione got down off of night song. "Now. The horses are saddled and they're all in the paddock. There are enough for all of you to ride one. To mount one, get on either side and place your left or right foot, depending on what side you're on, into the stirrup. Grab this knobby thing, since I can't remember what it is called, and hoist yourself up, swinging your leg over and place it into the other stirrup." Hermione showed them and mounted Nightsong in a fluid motion.

"It's called a 'horn cap' Hermione."

"Oh yeah. I never did learn all of the parts."

"When you want to steer a horse, take the reigns and steer them in the direction you want to go." Corin pulled the reigns gently to the right and Crimson walked to the right.

"If you want the horse to walk, canter, trot, gallop or run, push your heels into the horse like this." Hermione pushed her heels gently into Nightsong, making a clicking sound. The horse walked. 

"Or if you want to go a bit faster, push a bit harder." Corin pushed into Crimson and the horse broke into a gentle canter." 

"Oh is that how you want to play, Cor?" Hermione clicked her heels into Nightsong, breaking the horse into a full run.

Corin did the same. "You betcha." The girls erupted into a race, giggling the entire time. They eventually came back (Hermione and Nightsong as the winner) to the congregation of students.

"I would suggest not doing that unless you're experienced. Keep the horses at a gentle trot or a walk. If you want to go a bit faster, go ahead, just be careful. Now! Off to the stables!" Corin shouted and galloped toward the paddocks. Hermione quickly followed racing with Corin again.

+++

A song played through Hermione's head and she starting singing it, enchanting the world around her to play the music as she karaoke-d to it. She was lost in the moment, singing and riding, cantering in the wind.

__

One day the whole world 

Looks like an open page

And you've been dancing 

As fast as you can

With a smile on your face

Then the earth and the sky

They all fit together

And carry me away 

As light as a feather

Chase the clouds 

From the ground in the big blue sky

Dont wanna watch it all go by

So i'm gonna fly

As Hermione hit the word "Fly" she muttered the incantation for Nightsong to turn into a Pegasus. She and Pegasus took off into the air. Corin saw her and did the same and began soaring through the air with Hermione, joining in a duet with Hermione, like they had done when they were kids.

__

Higher than I ever could

Feel the wind blow through my hair

Feel the sun dance with the moon

And my feet cant stay

On the ground any longer

With every leap of faith

I feel a little stronger

Wanna swing from a star

In the big blue sky

Dont wanna watch it all go by

So Im gonna fly

Everyone looked up in amazement at the two girls. Their harmonies were lovely and they looked so happy. Everyone started trying to figure out the incantation to make their horses to Pegasus. 

"Now Now. You can't do that, they're the only two who have the Pegs. I didn't know that until earlier 'Ermione told me."

There was a slight murmuring of curses as they watched girls soar.

__

And see for myself

What it looks like from up there

And taste the stardust in my mouth

Chase the clouds until they disappear

And if I can make

Just one life better

Bring a smile to your face

When your under the weather

Then Im feeling like

I've finally found my home

I'll plant the seeds

And watch them grow

So I'm gonna fly!

Albus Dumbledore walked out to the Care of Magical Creatures lesson to see two girls on Pegasus. _We only have one. _He thought. He walked over to Hagrid. 

"I need to see Miss Hermione Granger, please."

"Certainly Professor. She'll be done in a moment. She and Miss Alena will be down shortly, since class is almost over."

"Thank you Hagrid."

Corin and Hermione laughed as the brought Nightsong and Crimson down from the sky. They muttered the incantation to return them to horse state. They were lost up in the clouds, both having a wonderful time. The students applauded them.

Hermione dismounted Nightsong and tied her reigns to a hitching post and went with the headmaster into Hagrid's hut. 

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, I need to know what happened the night that you and Mr. Malfoy were attacked, Miss Granger."

"Well I don't remember much. I remember looking for Draco down in the common room and not finding him I went up to his room. I knocked and then opened it. I saw his on the ground, covered in blood. Then I remember my hair being pulled and being thrown onto the bed. The person started hitting me and I felt pain enhancing. I know I was screaming and such then it all went blank. All I remember is pain."

"Miss Granger, that night, as Mr. Malfoy claims, you were raped at beaten by Mr. Potter."

"Harry!?" She gasped. "Harry would _never_ do anything like that. He might get jealous but he wouldn't attack me."

"Will you give us permission to administer tests, we fear that you might be pregnant, Miss Granger."

"Of course, Headmaster." She said, trying to be calm. _Me? Pregnant? I'm only 17..._

"Thank you Miss Granger. We will perform the tests tonight, after dinner." He said and then he left.

__

Me? Pregnant… I need to talk to Draco… Luckily this is his next class and I'm staying behind.

+++


	13. The Results

Hey. Here's the long awaited chapter of SCAR! Hope you enjoy. =)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Thanks for y'alls support during my busy-ness. I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally have some time to write. (Atleast for now.) 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but Corin. I own the horses too. And the Plot. 

****

SCAR

Chapter XII

Hermione Granger walked calmly out of Hagrid's hut. Her mind was still dwelling on the thought that she might be pregnant. She saw that the Ravenclaw's had left and that she and Corin were all alone. 

"Hey, 'Mione, where'd ya run off to?" Corin asked, running up to her cousin. 

"Dumbledore questioned me about… y'know." She said, staring off into the distance.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't seem normal anymore."

Hermione snapped back to reality and replied, "It's nothing, I just didn't want to remember what happened that night."

"Makes sense. C'mon, we've got to un-saddle some of the horses. Some stupid Ravenclaw's left them saddled."

Hermione nodded, "M'kay." The girls walked off to the stables to prepare the horses. Hermione grabbed Night Song and led her back to the paddock. 

+++

Draco walked toward Care of Magical Creatures with his fellow Slytherins…As well as Potter and a Weasley. He didn't much mind the Weasley girl, but he hated Potter; perhaps more than Voldemort. 

As he got closer he saw a paddock full of what looked to be Pegasus. When he got even closer he realized that they had no wings. He also saw a girl with long brownish hair and a another girl with short black hair. The brunette reminded him of Hermione. He knew it couldn't be, she should be in Potions. 

+++

Hermione looked back over the Paddock fence and saw Draco. She immediately mounted Night Song. 

"Cor, I have to talk to Draco. I'll be back soon." 

Corin muttered an "okay" and went back to un-saddling the horses.

Hermione jumped the paddock fence and rode straight over to Draco. 

"Hermione, what're you doing here? And why does that Pegasus have no wings?"

"I'm staying behind to help Hargrid with these, 'horses.'" 

"Oh."

"Draco we need to talk." She said, offering him her hand and taking her foot out of the stirrup so that he might get on behind her. 

Draco took it and mounted, wrapping his arms around her waist. "About what, Mia?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Hermione clicked her heels into Night Song and they flew away at an alarming pace. Hermione stopped the horse under an oak tree which was quite far away from Hagrid's hut. 

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore thinks that I might be pregnant."

Draco wrapped his arms around her tighter, kissing her shoulder lightly. "It is possible what with everything that has happened. Are they doing tests?"

"Yes. Tonight."

"Don't fret m'love, I'm sure you won't be."

Hermione said nothing and grabbed Night Songs reigns, leading her back to Hagrid's hut. Draco jumped off and Hermione galloped back to the paddock. 

"Hey, Where've you been?" Corin asked, mounting Crimson.

"Talking to Draco."

"Ohh. Well it's about time to start class. Shall we?" Corin said backing up to jump the paddock fence.

"Certainly." Hermione did the same and both girls took off and jumped the paddock fence and galloped into the crowd of unsuspecting students. 

+++

It was now night time. The Care of Magical Creatures classes had gone by smoothly. Hermione sat in a large plush leather chair with books piled around her, working on her homework. 

Professor Flitwick walked into the Ravenclaw common room followed by Madam Pomfrey. 

"Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione looked up from her books to them. "Yes?"

"It is time, my dear. We must administer tests." Madam Pomfrey said. 

Hermione nodded and closed her books and left everything on the chair and walked out with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick. Many of the Ravenclaws, new and old, glared at her as she walked past. They were curious as to where she was going with the school nurse and their head of house. 

+++

"I hear they took your little girlfriend to the hospital wing, Draco." Pansy said, walking over to him that night during dinner. "Apparently she's getting tested to see if she's pregnant. I'm sure you're little whore is pregnant and it probably isn't even yours."

"Shut your mouth, Parkinson." He said bitterly.

"Poor Draco. Your little Gryffindor Sex-toy went and fucked someone else."

"She was raped, Pansy. Don't speak about Hermione that way, unless you want to get hurt."

"What're you going to do Draco? If you even touch me I'll have you kicked out of this school and then you're little whore won't be safe anymore. You won't be able to protect her. Tsk Tsk. Watch what you say Draco." Pansy walked off.

"Fucking bitch." Draco murmured under his breath. He stood up and walked to the hospital wing. He wanted to be there for the results.

+++

Hermione sat on a bed in the hospital wing in pajamas. All of the tests had been administered and she was waiting for the results when Draco suddenly burst into the room. He rushed over to Hermione and embraced her tightly. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and leaned against him, sighing softly.

"What if I am.. Draco? What're we going to do?"

"We're going to carry on as normal as we can, love, and I'll always be here for you."

"Draco…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you." She said, nuzzling her head into his chest.

Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. His face void of emotion.

"Miss Granger. Madam Pomfrey has told me the results of your tests."

Draco held her tightly as she answered. "Yes, sir?"

"Miss Granger, you are pregnant."

Hermione's eyes went wide and tears began to stream from her eyes. She didn't want to be pregnant with Harry's child. Draco immediately went to comforting her. 

"Miss Granger, why are you crying? You should be happy; It is Mr. Malfoy's child."

Draco's head popped up and he stared at the Professor. "But Headmaster, that is impossible. Hermione and I haven't done anything like that, for at least a month or so before the incident, I think."

"Then apparently she was pregnant before the incident, however the tests show that she was impregnated by Mr. Malfoy on the night of the incident." Professor Dumbledore said bluntly.

"Professor, I really don't understand. Draco and I haven't done anything of that sort since we came back to Hogwarts. The last and only time we did anything of that sort was the night at the end of summer break. So, it's rather impossible that it's Draco's child." 

"The tests do not lie, Miss Granger. It is Mr. Malfoy's child. I will investigate further into the matter that you claim that it could not possibly be Mr. Malfoy's child."

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, watching the Professor walk out of the door.

"So," Draco said, "What're we going to call it?"

"Draco! How can you think of names at a time like this. I want to know just how you got me pregnant." She said, a curious glare in her eyes.

"Mia, love, I have no idea. I still think his test is false. There is no possible way that I could have gotten you pregnant. Unless…" Draco trailed off. 

Hermione let out a short gasp. "Do you mean to say that you could have been under the imperious curse?"

"Well it is possible, Mia. I did blank out there for a while, and there was a lot of blood on the bed."

Draco had a sudden realization. He could have raped his beloved. That thought made him truly sick to his stomach. Potter, he knew had some play in it, because he had heard her screams right before he blacked out.

"Hermione, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

"Yes, of course Draco."

"I think Potter or someone may have put me under the imperious curse and I may have raped you."

Hermione blinked. "Do you really think that's possible, Draco?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Dumbledore says that the tests can't be wrong. I think that it's a definite possibility."

Hermione rested her forehead against Draco's chest. "Draco, I don't want a baby. I'm not ready to be a mother." Tears started rolling down Hermione's cheeks again. 

"Shh. It's okay, love, we'll figure something out." Draco said, stroking her hair gently. "Everything will be okay."

Hermione buried her head into his chest and cried harder than she ever had before. Draco just held her tenderly, stroking her hair and kissing her head.

+++


	14. Crying Harder and Telling All

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been months. I got myself together today and wrote the plot line out and decided where I want to take this story. And Voila! New Chapter! I hope you like it! I'm gonna go and write the plot line for Dark Side. Happy Reading! Please Review!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, but the Plot and Cor. I shouldn't have to put this up anymore.. If you try and sue, you'll only get about 5 bucks. =) And maybe some change. 

****

SCAR XIII

"Albus, I need to speak with you." Madam Pomfrey said, ushering the headmaster aside.

"Yes, Poppy?"

"Albus, wouldn't it be wise to question Mr. Potter and discover his side of the story? Mr. Malfoy seems very certain that Mr. Potter took advantage of Miss Granger."

"Yes, Poppy. It would be wise. I think I shall do that right at this very moment."

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, will you and Severus collect Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely and bring them my office, please?"

"Certainly, Albus. I'll find Professor Sprout and have her find Mr. Weasely in the Hufflepuff common room, and Severus shall find Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall walked away from the infirmary and down to find the two teachers."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I shall escort you back to your rooms. I assume that you will feel, much more comfortable there."

Draco nodded, Hermione still crying on his shoulder. Draco stood and gently picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry, her eyes now, quite red and puffy.

Dumbledore led them to their rooms, the portrait only asking a few questions this time. 

"Names?"

"Draco Soren Morpheus Malfoy and Hermione Aradia Rhiannon Granger."

"Why is she crying?" The portrait asked, eyeing Hermione. 

"She doesn't want to be pregnant."

"What…"

"That is enough." Dumbledore said. "Poppycock."

"You said it." The door swung open. 

"Thank you, Headmaster." 

"Anytime, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore walked off toward his office, to visit with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.

Draco walked inside the blue and green accented room. He sat down in the cushiest, most plush chair and held Hermione on his lap. She rubbed her head into his chest and sniffled.

"Shhh…" Draco cooed. "It'll be okay, Mia."

Draco hummed the melody of SCAR, and Hermione stopped sobbing and sang with his soft, gentle hum.

__

"hajimete namida o mita hi wa  
nani mo dekizu ni tada tada  
te o nigirimashita  
  
nakitsukarete nemurikaketa koro  
boku no hou o mite "gomen ne" to  
tsubuyaite sukoshi waraimashita"

(The day that I first saw tears  
I couldn't do anything.  
I just gripped your hand.  
  
Tired from crying, about to fall asleep  
you turned to me and whispered,  
"I'm sorry," and smiled a little.)

As soon as Hermione sang the last line, Draco rested his head on her shoulder, he smiled a little and said "I'm sorry." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Are we done crying?"

She sniffled one last time. "For now."

"Okay. Good, I don't like it when you're crying."

Hermione smiled a little, Draco placed a hand on her tummy. 

"It won't be kicking for quite a while." She said.

"So? There's something growing in there and that's just weird… and what's weirder is it's mine."

"Yeah… Although I still can't comprehend how it's yours." She intertwined her hand with his. 

"Me either baby, me either." Draco nuzzled his cheek against hers.

---

Albus Dumbledore walked into his office, after muttering Rasinet first, and he saw a very nervous looking Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. 

"Have they been administered the Veritaserum, Serverus?"

"Yes, Headmaster." He answered, then he walked out of Dumbledore's office.

"Hello boys, please, tell me what happened a few weeks ago, when Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger were attacked."

Both boys stayed silent.

"Go on, you can tell the truth, actually, you can try and lie, but it won't work. Come on now boys, I know you have information."

"Well you see…" Ron began.

"Yes Mr. Weasely?"

"It started on the train coming here. I caught Hermione and Draco snogging on the train and I told Harry and he said that we should skin them and make blankets. But we never did it, Professor Dumbledore, honest to Merlin."

"Hmmm.. Harry?"

"No, Sir, We didn't. If we did, we didn't consciously do it. I had a strange dream that I was raping Hermione and Ron was cutting Malfoy open, but I don't remember doing it."

"What else happened in that dream, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I was put under the imperious curse by someone in all black. He told me to do it sir. He had me put Malfoy in a body bind and then beat him up with fists and knives, then he had me rape Hermione and after Malfoy blacked out, He had me put him under the imperious curse and had him rape her too. After that we were to carry Malfoy back to where he was and then we went back to our rooms. When we awoke the next morning, we were covered in blood and we heard of the attacks."

"So, you didn't consciously do it."

"No Sir."

"Hmmm… Do you have any idea who this dodgy figure in black might have been?"

"I think it might have been Voldemort, Sir, I had the same dream as Harry did." Ron said.

"Thank you boys. You may return to your common rooms now."

"Professor, I may have been pissed off at Hermione, but I would never hurt her like that. I care for her too much."

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

Draco and Ron retreated back to their common rooms.

"Serverus?"

"Yes, Albus?" Snape said, walking in through the door that the two boys had just left through. 

"Are you sure you administered the serum?"

"Yes, Albus. I mixed it and fed it to them myself."

"Okay, Severus. They seem to believe that they were under the imperious curse."

"It is possible, Headmaster."

"Yes, that means we have a larger problem on our hands than before."

"Perhaps we should switch the houses back now, Albus?"

"No, Severus, I stand by my word that this will help bring the houses closer."

"Yes, Headmaster."

---

Draco owled his mother about Hermione's condition and she in returned owled Cordelia. Lucius was very thrilled.

"Cordelia," Narcissa wrote,

"I have just received an owl from my son. He and your niece were a little busy apparently and now, she is pregnant. Lucius is quite thrilled. I'm sure you shall be too." She signed her name elegantly and sent the owl off to the Staran Manor.

Cordelia received the letter in a matter of minutes. She was absolutely ecstatic.

"Narcissa,

You know what this means! The Darklord's heir has produced the most powerful child in the history of Witchcraft! And to think, my niece! Narcissa! We will be related! The Staran-Malfoy link will finally be joined and the Darklord shall rise again!" Cordelia sent the owl back to the Malfoy Manor and began to pack a small bag, she absolutely had to see her niece.

---


	15. Relative Pleas

Geez! I'm so bad at this! I never want to write anymore. Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry for the delaying this.. ^^;; Please forgive me!! Sorry it's kinda short!! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Potter and his cronies or anything to do with them. I mere thought up this plot and I own the Starans and Corin…etc. Anything, basically unfamiliar. =]

****

SCAR XIV

Cordelia Staran burst into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her face flushed and a bright smile adorning her face. 

"May I help you?" said a nearby student.

"Yes, I need to see my niece, Hermione Granger." Cordelia said.

"Oh, the head girl. You'll need to check with Dumbledore. You'll find his office if you go down two corridors and then left and then make an immediate right. There's a statue in front of it of a gargoyle. He should be there, I believe his password this week is Cherry Sours." The student, who was obviously a prefect, said.

"Thank you." Cordelia said and immediately bounded off toward Dumbledore's office. She muttered the password when she arrived and immediately ascended to his office. She knocked courteously until she heard a prompt reply of:

"Come in."

Cordelia opened the door and walked in. "Hello Albus!"

"Cordelia! What a surprise!"

"I just heard the news, and I had to come and see my beloved niece!"

"That's very understandable, Cordelia, would you have some tea?" He said, motioning to a steaming kettle of freshly brewed tea. 

"That would be beautiful, Albus, thank you." She said as he handed her a cup of freshly brewed green tea.

"I believe that Miss Granger may not like visitors right now. She and Mr. Malfoy are spending quality time alone."

"Oh nonsense Albus, I'm her Aunt, she'll want to see me. I also believe that Narcissa Malfoy shall be here soon as well and she'll want to speak with Draco."

"Of course, Cordelia, I'll will take you to their rooms in a few moments, let us give them a few more moments alone, they just recently found out as well that the child is Mr. Malfoy's."

Cordelia silently sipped her tea. "Thank you, Albus."

---

Narcissa Malfoy entered the headmaster's office, seeing her best friend silently sipping tea. 

"Cordelia!" She said, a grin engulfing her face in an unusual happiness.

"Narcissa!" Cordelia stood up to hug her best friend.

"Ladies, Shall we go and see Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger now?"

"Of course, I want to speak with my son, Albus." Narcissa said, drawing her velvet shawl tightly around her shoulders.

Professor Dumbledore escorted the two finely dressed women to the Headrooms. He answered all of the questions that the portrait asked and escorted them inside. Inside on the couch were Draco and Hermione, nuzzling and cuddling with one another. Hermione was the first to look up.

"Aunt Cor? What are you doing here?" She pulled away slightly from Draco, who also looked up.

"Mother?"

"I'll leave you four alone." Dumbledore said, walking back through the portrait hole. 

"Children!" Narcissa said ecstatically, "Do you have any idea what this means?" A grin so large crossed her face that Draco wondered if her head was going to break in two.

"Uhh.. I'm having a baby, Mrs. Malfoy, it's not like I'm producing the most powerful thing in history." Hermione said, looking up at the two women.

"But Mia! It does! You are carrying the most powerful being that this world has ever known! Inside your womb is the child that will restore the Dark Lord to power!"

Hermione and Draco looked at one another. "WHAT?" they shouted. Hermione's hands went immediately to her stomach.

"It will either restore the Dark Lord to power, or it shall destroy him. The Staran and Malfoy lines have forged the most powerful being in all the history of Witchcraft." Narcissa absolutely beamed. Draco couldn't remember any time when his mother had been so happy.

  
"Wait… Slow down. My baby can kill Voldemort or it will destroy him?"

"Yes dear." Cordelia said. "I'm sure that you will choose the right path for it, you will help it to restore our Lord to power once more, right?"

Hermione stayed silent.

"Hermione Aradia. You would think of not restoring our beloved Dark Lord to power?"

"He's not my Dark Lord, Auntie, He's the Death Eater's Messiah." Hermione spouted.

"You have just forged the most powerful being with my son, the Dark Lord's heir, and you're acting as if you'll use this baby to destroy him!"

"I have not decided what my baby's future will be, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy protested taken slightly aback with Hermione's unwillingness to serve the Dark Lord.

Draco snaked his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to him. "We will decide when the time comes, Mother. We have about seven months left to think about our decision."

"Draco, I am appalled at you. You should be convincing her to aide our Dark Lord, not to pursue efforts to destroy him!"

"That is enough!" Cordelia said. "They do have a right to choose, Cissa, and we can't really choose for them. Although they might know better than to argue with their elders!" Cordelia eyed the couple. 

"I'm sorry Aunt Cordelia, Mrs. Malfoy. It's my choice. I will choose when the time comes."

The two elegantly dressed women proceeded to storm through the portrait hole. Dumbledore came in right after they left.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, Draco, I must give you an ultimatum. If this baby has the power that your aunt and Mrs. Malfoy say it has, then you must either kill Voldemort, or kill the child."

"K…Kill the.. C…child??" Hermione's lip trembled as she uttered those words. She felt Draco's go to her stomach. 

"Yes, Miss Granger, I urge you not to aide the Dark Lord." Albus Dumbledore said, a look of concern on his face. 

"Hermione, he's right… it's…the only way. If we don't get to Voldemort first, he will get the baby to aide him. It's bound to be a prophecy." Draco said.

"You're just like all of them… all of you… thinking of killing a helpless child."

"Hermione, that's not what I meant, love." Draco held her close and buried his face into her hair, "I merely meant that we have to find a way out of this, we have three choices, killing the baby, killing the Dark Lord, or allowing the baby to live with Voldemort out to acquire it."

Hermione stood up from the couch and shook her fist to the sky. "No matter what happens, I will not kill my child."

"Then we must come up with another plan to prevent Voldemort from stealing the child once it's born, or kidnapping Hermione to wait until it is born." Dumbledore said.

Draco stood up and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "We will find a way, love, we will find a way."

"I'll leave you two now to think things over." Dumbledore said, taking his exit. 

"Draco, I won't kill our baby, I won't." She said turning and burying her head into his masculine chest.

Draco trailed his fingertips through her hair. "We will find a way to defeat the Dark Lord, Hermione… I promise you that."

****


	16. Silver and Blue

Well, here ya go. I finally updated and finished it. Hope you guys like it!

****

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me that you don't recognize… except for the songs and such. They belong to Ayumi Hamasaki. All Harry Potter nonsense belongs to JK Rowling and such. Ya know, the usual. Don't sue me! I have no money! 

****

SCAR XV

Night had come. The darkness had engulfed all of the English countryside. A few wispy clouds hung in the air, caressing the moon. It was sometime between midnight and dawn. The plan that had been formulating in Draco Malfoy's brain was soon to be put into action. He, along with Hermione Granger, sat in Professor Dumbledore's office. Draco had told the Headmaster of his plans and he had contacted the Order of the Phoenix to carry it out. Draco stood behind Hermione; he gently caressed her shoulders with his fingertips. She stayed there, silent and solemn. 

The door opened slowly and Professor Severus Snape stepped in with a group of about ten behind him. Draco's head popped up as he looked at the people filing in through the door.

"We're ready to go, Albus." Snape said.

"Have you everything you need?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I believe so, thank you Albus."

"You know of his whereabouts and everything, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Young Mr. Malfoy has informed us of everything we need to know, I believe."

"Very well, you may leave now, Severus, and may Merlin be with you."

"Wait just a moment." Draco said. 

"Yes, Draco?" Asked Snape, turning around to face him.

"I'm coming with you."

Hermione's head popped up. She tightened her grip on her six-month pregnant stomach and stared at Draco. He had never informed her that he had intended to carry out this assignment as well. 

"Draco…" She pleaded.

"I'm going, Mia, no matter what they say. I have to protect you and the baby." Draco said, running his fingertips through her wavy hair.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, I cannot permit it." Albus Dumbledore said. "You must stay here and protect Miss Granger.

"No, Headmaster. I'm going."

"Mr. Malfoy…"

"I've made up my mind, Headmaster, I have to prove myself in this. I have to defy Lord Voldemort. I am his heir and I have to show him that even I have turned against him."

"I cannot permit you to go, Mr. Malfoy, and that is final!"

"Headmaster, I would rather die fighting to save my baby that sit here like a pansy wondering if the job will get done."

At this point Hermione stood up. She was quite larger than she normally was. "Headmaster, Draco, if you are going to insist up on this mission to murder Voldemort then I insist that I must come along."

"HERMIONE!"

"MISS GRANGER!"

"I cannot allow it!" said Draco and Dumbledore in unison.

"I'm going. I've been on countless adventures with Ron and Harry and this is just another adventure."

"Yes, love, but this time, you're pregnant." Draco said wrapping his arms around her.

"Point taken, but not accepted. I'm going whether you two like it or not. It's my duty to show Voldemort that not all of the Staran family line worships him. He is not my Dark Lord, he is a messiah to all evil, and I must prove him that." Hermione said, placing a very stubborn look upon her face.

"Miss Granger, I cannot allow it. What if something was to happen to you?"

"I don't care Headmaster. I'd rather die saving my baby than risk having the Order not succeed at their mission and somehow allow Voldemort to get a hold of my child."

Albus sighed; he knew he could not win this battle.

Severus knew that look in Dumbledore's eye. "You're not really going to let them come?"

"I have no choice in the matter, I believe this is a part of a prophecy. It is not my place to decide."

Severus groaned. "Fine, come along."

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand as they walked out of the door. 

---

Drip. Drip. Drip. Water was dripping somewhere in the dark tunnel. The air was muggy and it was completely dark. He knew the Dark Lord was waiting for them. He knew everything; he had sources everywhere. Draco could feel that they were getting closer to the Dark Lord. He sensed that Snape felt it too. Suddenly, they stopped. At the end of the tunnel they saw a Cherry Wood Door. 

"Stay back."

Snape cautiously touched the handle and turned it slightly, pushing the door in. A room was revealed. There was a chair in the center of a room and a figure was in there. He looked pleasantly pleased on his chair.

"I have been expecting you. The prophecy shall be fulfilled tonight."

Draco pulled out his wand and stepped into the room.

"Ah, Draco. I see; have you brought me what I asked for?"

"Yes, sir, I have. I brought you exactly what you asked for."

"Good boy, Bring her forward."

Two men stepped out and grabbed Hermione, bringing her forward. The Order started muttering spells but Hermione stopped them, shaking her head. It was apparently all part of their plan. 

"Hermione Rhiannon Aradia Granger Staran." Voldemort said, acknowledging her.

"Lord Voldemort." Hermione nodded her head.

Voldemort looked past her and at the Order of the Phoenix. "Well, well, well…" He made a slight hand motion and figures started appearing from everywhere. 

"Kill them." He said, as Death Eaters came swarming at the Order of the Phoenix. 

Hermione sucked in a breath. 

"Scared, dear."

"No sir. Not of you."

Draco walked up beside Hermione and pointed his wand at Voldemort, looking him straight in the eyes. 

"Avada Keda.." Draco uttered under his breath.

Voldemort heard him and muttered it faster, whipping out his wand and aiming it at Draco. A flash of green light clouded the air. Hermione screamed and pushed Draco out of the way and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

"HERMIONE!!" Draco screamed. He was in shocked. She couldn't be dead.

"You… You… AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" Draco screamed. Once again, Green light flashed through the air, this time, leaving a lifeless Voldemort in his chair.

Draco knelt down and pulled Hermione into his arms. Tears started streaming down his cheeks. His love and his baby were both dead. He didn't know how he could handle this. 

Snape came over to comfort him. The Order had easily defeated the Death Eaters and had stripped them of their wands and had them all in body binds. 

Snape placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco…"

"Leave me be." Draco said, hugging her lifeless body to him.

"No, Draco, look." Snape said, pointing at a glowing star in the middle of the room. 

Draco's head popped up at the light. It had a bluish glow to it and it was slowly hovering closer to Draco. "What the hell…?"

"Draco Malfoy." It spoke. "I am part of a prophecy that you, Tom Riddle, and the lovely deceased Hermione Granger are also a part of. If Tom Riddle had taken the baby, then I would be at his side now, doing as he wished. However, he did not gain the offspring that you and Hermione would have produced."

The light hovered closer to Draco and it landed on his nose. He could see that it was a faerie. She was small, blue and had ethereal transparent wings of silver. 

"I am called Kiara in the world of Faeries. As said by the prophecy, I am to grant you one wish. Think carefully of what you want."

Draco was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. A familiar song played through his head as he thought. 

__

sayonara sae jouzu ni  
tsutaerarenakatta no wa  
mata aeru you na ki ga  
shita kara soretomo...  
  
kyou mo dokoka de deai  
wakariaeta mono tachi  
wakareyuku monogatari  
kurikaesaremasu

The reason I couldn't even  
say "goodbye" properly was that  
I got the feeling that I'd see  
you again. Or...  
  
They meet again somewhere today,  
those two people who understand each other.  
A tale of lost love  
is repeated again.  


Draco knew what he wanted. He gazed down upon Hermione's lifeless body. He took her hand in his and looked back at Kiara, who had taken to floating a few feet away from his face. "I know what I want."

"Yes?" She answered, flitting closer to him.

"I want Hermione and the baby to live again and have no recollection of what happened here tonight."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes." Draco said.

A light spread over the room and over Hermione and Draco. Suddenly everything seemed weightless and bright. Draco closed his eyes, as the light was growing brighter. He felt as though a great weight was lifted. When he opened his eyes he found himself sitting in the Head Common Room with Hermione napping, her head resting on his lap. His gaze was immediately drawn to her. She looked so peaceful and more beautiful than he had ever remembered. 

---

The time of the Yule Feast was upon Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore stood before the students who waited for the usual Yuletide speeches and such.

"Good Evening, everyone! I trust that these past few months have been enjoyable?"

A groan was let out among the students.

"Or not, perhaps. As I promised at the beginning of the year, the houses have now been switched back."

Everyone looked down at their robes and saw that they had changed back. They immediately regressed to their original tables, all with happy dispositions. 

"I would like to thank our Head Boy and Head Girl for their tremendous work these past few months, with everything that has happened, they have been a blessing."

Hermione and Draco stood up, hands clasped together. Both smiled and looked at one another and then down at Hermione's stomach. A round of applause was emitted from the great hall for them. They smiled once more and sat down. 

Albus Dumbledore stood up once more and merely said. "Holly Berries."

A multitude of food appeared on the tables and the students and faculty of Hogwarts went about their business of eating and discussing holiday plans. 

During dinner, Draco slipped a small something into Hermione's palm. It was a silver band with a small sapphire surrounded by diamonds. She sent him a slightly confused look and he smiled. Then Draco leaned over and placed his lips against her ear.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, and I want you to be my wife."

Hermione sucked in a surprise breath and whipped around and threw her arms around him. "Yes, Draco, I love you too." A few tears of happiness slowly slid down her face. 

They sat there for a while until they realized that everyone was staring at them. Then they separated and Hermione slipped the ring on to her left ring finger. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she had been happier. 

---

Kiara toddled around her bedroom, looking at the faeries decorating the walls of her nursery. There was a certain one that had always intrigued her, it was blue and had silver wings. Then she noticed the door opening and she flung her wavy silvery-blonde hair behind her. 

"Daddy!" She cried out, running to the tall man standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Darling, Ready to go see Mama at work?"

Kiara nodded and started chewing on her thumb. The three year old smiled as her father picked her up. She wiggled in her blue jumper and giggled as Draco tossed her up slightly. 

"That's my girl," he said. Draco nuzzled his face into her hair and kissed the top of her head. It had been three years since Kiara was born, and one of these days, Draco vowed to tell her the story of where her name came from, but right now, they had a luncheon date with the love of his life, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

FIN


End file.
